My Own Flesh & Blood
by sunshinee.slytherinette
Summary: Daughter of Sirius Black and Victoire Riddle goes to Hogwarts with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. What side will she choose? Either DM/OC or HP/OC.
1. Alexandra Riddle Black

Funny how your name can define who you are. Mine does. Alexandra Black Riddle. That tells you everything you need to know about me, doesn't it? Yupp, my name doesn't make me a lot of friends. But it does give me respect, even if it is out of fear. As if my appearance wasn't scary enough.

Let me back up. As you can tell by my name, my father is Sirius Black, the infamous godfather of the famous Harry Potter. My mother is Victoire Riddle, the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lynette. Some grandparents eh? Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark wizard of all time. And Lynette, the Queen of the only existing vampire clan in the world. How did that happen, you ask? Vampires aren't able to reproduce with any species except their own. But my grandfather, being the Dark Lord, messed with some Dark magic and, hoping to start some type of legacy, made my grandma have a bun in the oven. Except my grandma gave birth to my mother instead of the man he was expecting. He made a vampire have a baby, but couldn't figure out how to make it have a penis? Go figure.

Anyways, my mother, a product of experimenting magic, miraculously came out okay. Except she was a bizarre half-breed of a human and a vampire. She was extraordinarily powerful and although she wasn't immortal, she was extremely hard to get rid. Apparently not hard enough because she was killed right after my birth. I never met her and was never told why she was killed. My father was arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, although everyone knows that that's complete bullshit. So I grew up without parents and without grandparents (Lynnette was killed in a battle with five Aurors). The Malfoys and my remaining vampire clan were my only family until I turned twelve. They decided it would be too risky to send me to Hogwarts, where I'd be under the watch of the "Muggle-loving fool" Albus Dumbledore. So they sent be to the Beauxabaton School, since it's in France where the vampire clan would keep a watch on me and during the summer I would go back to the Malfoys. Since I'm a half-breed I try not to kill humans and keep my diet to animals, but it's extremely hard! Especially when I have to coexist with humans every minute of every day. So sometimes, I slip. But never with my friends or people from the school. That's barbaric. And because of vampire linage, when I become of age, I will become the next Queen of my clan, something that not a lot of people are very supportive of, since I'm a half-breed. I don't blame them. I don't really want to be Queen to be honest. Where's the fun in that? I'd have to stay in France and marry Martin Johnson, whose father was a loyal Death Eater to the Dark Lord. He's my current boyfriend, but I like to keep my options open, you know?

Anyways Beauxabaton is where I've gone until now. Dumbledore contacted the Malfoys and told them that I was in danger, since there were signs of the Dark Lord returning. This, of course, didn't put me in any danger, but we decided to comply, as it made it easier for me to spy on what was going on with Dumbledore and Harry Potter should the Dark Lord return.

So, at the age of fifteen, I enrolled in the fourth year class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To keep on ME keeping an eye on HARRY, Martin also enrolled in Hogwarts. He moved into the Malfoy Manor with me after my third year and his sixth year ended. Joy.

I liked Martin, really, I did. But I also liked my little secret affair with Draco. Which was going to be hard to carry out with Martin in the same house. All the more fun right?

* * *

"Babe, where are you?" I heard Draco whisper outside my door. My lips curled into a smirk and I let my midnight black waves loose from my hairclip.

"In here, sweetheart," I whispered back throatily, cracking open the door. We were in the Malfoy Manor and Martin and I had just gotten settled in a couple of horus ago. Draco slithered in and pressed me up against the door, his lips hungrily devouring mine. I broke free and wrapped my long legs around his waist. I moaned as he nibbled on my neck and massaged my breast with his firm hand.

"Wait, wait, where's Martin?" I remembered with a start. Malfoy groaned and pressed me harder against the wall. "Will you quit worrying? He left to hunt! He won't be back for another hour!"

I smiled devilishly and pushed him onto my bed. "Well in that case," I said, straddling him, "show me how a Malfoy man handles his business." He grinned and ripped off my shirt. "Rough and hard baby," he growled, taking my breast into his mouth.

* * *

When Martin got back, he found us lounging in the pool deck. I was reading and Malfoy was swimming laps in the pool.

"Hey Malfoy guess what?" Martin called to him as he sat next to me. His eyes glittered like rubies and his dark hair shined in the sun. Of course, since he was a vampire, he was bloody gorgeous; even more so since his family was one of the purest vampire families in the clan. I'd be lying if I said his physical attributes weren't the main reasons why I was with him. The boy knew how to work what he had.

"What's up?" Malfoy asked, his body glistening as he got out from the pool. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven with these two guys around. Too bad they weren't into threesomes or else I really would have died.

"Your father got us Box seats to the World Cup!" Martin said excitedly, putting his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off and got up.

"Wicked! I can't wait to see it, it's supposed to be a good game!" Draco exclaimed, taking a swig from his water bottle.

"Yeah yeah, I can't wait to see all these ridiculous girls getting wett over Krum. Ughh," I shuddered delicately. Martin and Draco laughed.

"Oh yeah, well you'll love this. Your father also thinks it would be good for Alexandra to meet Harry. So we're going to take the Portkey with him to the Cup," Martin smirked, while Draco choked on his water.

"Good luck with that! He'll probably be with the Mudblood so I suggest you disinfect your hand after you touch the Portkey," he sneered.

"Don't be such a snob, Drac. I'm sure I'll get along with Harry and his little friends just fine. After all, that's the plan isn't it?" I smiled, taking great pleasures in seeing the looks of identical disgust and jealousy in Martin's and Draco's faces.

"Well, I'm tired," I sighed, winking sneakily Draco. "I'm going up to bed. See you tomorrow boys. Wake up early for the game." I gave Martin a long kiss, while Draco forcefully squeezed my ass in anger and went up to my room.


	2. The Quidditch Cup

"So, who are we going to meet up here exactly?" I asked as we went up the hill. It was the morning of the Quidditch Cup and we were walking to the Portkey. I didn't know why I couldn't just meet the damn kid at the Cup! I hated walking, especially in my boots.

"I don't know who they are, really. Just from what Draco and his father said, Pothead, and Mudbloods will be there." Martin replied, as we got nearer to the hill.

I wondered what they're reaction would be of me. Humans could be so predictable sometimes, but from what I heard, Harry Potter was anything but predictable.

We got closer to the top of the hill, and a group of people came into view. Their hair was the first thing that caught my attention. The hair of most of the people there was just so red. It was like flames. After a moment of blindness, I controlled myself and looked around at their faces.

Harry Potter, of course, was there, along with most of the Weasley clan, and Amos Diggory with his son. I smirked quietly to myself, as all the men look round at me. I loved the power I had over men, loved the way I could control them just because I was what most would call beautiful. It was fun to mess with their heads like that. No one could ever really control me, not Draco and especially not Martin.

As I looked around at the group, Mr. Weasley was the first to speak.

"Umm, y-you must b-be Alexandra and Martin, friends of the Malfoys. You're the last people we needed and now we just need to wait a couple of minutes for the Portkey to activate." He gave us a small smile, and continued. "All of the redheads are my kids: Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. That's Hermione, and of course, there's no need to say who that is," he finished, looking over at Harry.

Blushing, Harry glanced at me, and then immediately looked away. I could not stop staring at him. He looked so appetizing, and as he blushed, his warm blood filled his face and soft eyes were so innocent. I had to use every ounce of my self-control to stop myself from having him right there and then.

Martin noticed this, and held my hand protectively. I rolled my eyes and whispered quietly, so that the rest didn't hear, "I'm fine baby. I can control my appetite." Martin smiled and squeezed my hand harder. "Just taking care of you Lexi." I resisted the urge to smack him as Amos introduced himself and his son, Cedric. The pretty boy. He looked so full of himself, it was sick to see. I broke away from Martin after all the introductions, and edged away from the group. Of course, everyone but Martin, Mr. Weasleey, and Amos, followed me.

"So, where are you from, baby?" This, of course, was Cedric.

"Beauxabaton," I answered, still not looking at anyone in the face.

"Oooo, I've heard of that school. Isn't it in France?" asked Hermione excitedly.

I nodded, and looked up at her warm eyes.

"But I'm going to be transferring to Hogwarts. Maybe I'll see you there," I said, sweeping my eyes over her figure. She was pretty good looking and I did swing both ways. .

She blushed and looked away, confused. I smirked and turned to look at the rest of the group. Harry was by far the best looking and the most appetizing. I wanted to shagg him and then devour him. I licked my lips and Harry stared. Ginny, the little one, didn't like this, and to break the silence, she asked me hurriedly, "Dad said you were with the Malfoys. Does that mean you're their kid or what?"

"No of course not," I said, twisting a lock of my hair around my finger. I looked at each one of them. "They just take care of me because, well. . ." I looked down, playing the part of a heartbroken creature. "My parents were killed in a battle against the Dark Lord."

Those were the magic words. They all looked at me sympathetically, their pity all in their faces. I hoped that this would suffice to stop all of their questioning and it did for now.

"Children, the Portkey is ready," Mr. Weasley called to us. I was the first to start moving towards him, but as I did, I bumped into Harry. My eyes met his, and then something shot through me. I felt like an electric shock, and a different set of emotions ran through me. Hunger, attraction, longing, a longing I had never felt before. Before I could do anything, Martin was at my side, and steered me away. 

We all gathered around the Portkey. I was still trying to figure out what had gone on with Harry when Mr. Weasley shouted, "Grab it now!" and I quickly seized it; a split second later, I felt like we were being jerked around brutally. Martin and Ron were on either side of me, their shoulders banging onto mine. Suddenly we stopped as our feet slammed onto the land. Shaking, I planted my feet to the ground and grabbed Martin for support. Other than us, Mr. Weasley, Amos, and Cedric were the only ones standing; everyone else was on the floor. After they got untangled, we made our way to the campsite.

At the gate, Amos and Cedric left, with Cedric shooting furtive glances to me behind his back. Mr. Weasley turned to us. "Do you know where the Malfoy's tent is at?" he asked, grimacing slightly as he said Malfoy. I glanced at Martin and he nodded, smiling at Mr. Weasley. "It's a few rows away your tent, Mr. Weasley. We'll just walk with you and well figure out the rest of the way."

"Okay then," he said, relieved he didn't have to walk with us to the tent. We waved them goodbye and walked to the Malfoy's tent.

"What were you talking about to Pothead and his friends?" Martin asked grabbing my hand.

I resisted the urge to hit him again and replied, "Nothing important. I was just gaining their sympathy and playing nice with them, something I have to do in order to win them over. Now stop being an overprotective prick and leave me alone," I snapped and went into my room in the tent. I stayed in there until Draco knocked on my door to tell me it was time to move up the Box seats.

Martin had gone to get us drinks because he was of age now, and I stayed with Draco, as we tried to make our way to the top of the stadium. Not too far behind us, I could hear the Weaslys panting to make it up. Draco put his hand on my waist to help me up.

"Draco, get your hand off my waist! What if Martin sees?" I whispered, swatting his hand. He gripped me harder and whispered back roughly, "That's what makes it fun, baby."

"Draco, take your hand off my waist, or I'll curse it off," I whispered back dangerously. "I don't want anyone finding out about us. It'll ruin what we have!" He rolled his eyes but took his hand off. We are already at our seats and got settled in. Malfoy sniggered and gestured to the Weaslys, "What do you think they did, sell their house, to get seats like this?"

I laughed and said sarcastically, "Now, Draco, play nice. They're really good people, I came up to the campsite with them. I liked them."

Draco sneered at me, and I took a good look at them. Three more guys had joined them and two of them looked good enough to eat. Before Draco could say anything else, I waved at them. Hermione, Ginny, and the twins waved back enthusiastically; Harry, Ron, the three new guys and Mr. Weasley waved uncertainly.

Draco muttered, "Mudblood lovers." I swatted him on his head, sniggering.

Fast forward to the end of the game.

Draco, Martin, and I walked back to the tent, laughing and arguing over the game.

"I thought for sure Bulgaria was going to win! I mean, come on, it's Krum!" I exclaimed.

"Nah, it's not Krum's fault, the Bulgarian chasers were just too slow, they couldn't catch up to the others if their lives depended on it," Draco disagreed.

When we got to the tent, Aunt Cissy was walking back and forth, wringing her hands. "What's wrong Cissy?" Martin asked.

"Oh, Lucius and the others are going to give that Muggle man a scare! I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen! What if they get caught??" she moaned. "You kids better go out there before the Ministry starts looking for us! I'll go and try to convince Lucius to stop his antics."

We nodded and ran towards the woods. We waited there, and after a while, my anger spilled over.

"Your father can't afford to go out looking for the Dark Lord, because of his reputation, but he can torture some pathetic Muggle? What kind of bullshit is that, Draco? Your father is putting all of us in danger, for some perverse fun, and yet he doesn't have the balls to go looking for his master?" I said quietly, forgetting my affection for him.

"Well, if you want to find the Dark Lord so bad, why don't you go out looking for him?" Draco breathed, taking a step towards me.

I took one just as well. "You know very well why I can't. Dumbledore thinks I want to get away from it all, he thinks I want to stop the Dark Lord. I can't blow that, it could be useful later. Your father, on the other hand, what the hell does he have? Everyone knows he's a Deatheater, he hasn't got shit!"

Martin silenced us before Draco could answer me, and pointed towards the trees. Someone was coming and Martin and I tensed up, motioning to Draco to take out his wand.

"I don't hear anything," Draco whispered nervously, taking it out.

"You can't, but we can," Martin murmured.

A few minutes later, we heard someone trip over a tree root and swear. I relaxed; it was only Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I motioned for Martin and Draco to follow me. We were a few feet away from the trio when Hermione illuminated her wand. Ron was on the floor, rubbing his shin.

"Tripped over a tree root," he muttered.

"Well, with feet that big, it's hard not to," Draco drawled.

They turned to look at us, their faces darkening when they saw we were.

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy," Ron retorted.

"Language, Weasley. Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" asked Draco.

Martin laughed and bonked fists with Draco. I rolled my eyes, said, "Shut up Draco. Just leave them alone. We have to along this way," and pointed the opposite way.

They ignored me and Hermione asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Granger, they're after Muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around...they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh," Draco answered.

I shook my head desperately, trying to seem disapproving, while Harry snarled, "Hermione is a witch."

"Have it your way then. But if you think they can't spot a Mudblood, Potty, stay where you are," Martin said maliciously.

Ron and Harry took a step toward Draco and Martin, their wands ready, but Hermione held them back saying, "He's not worth it! Come on let's go!"

I went towards them, ignoring Draco's and Martin's protests, and said in an undertone, "You guys really need to go. They're coming this way, and it'd be better for...all you, if you just clear out of their way. I'm not threatening you, but it's dangerous out here, and you guys might get hurt."

They stared at me, distrusting of me, but after a moment, they disappeared through the trees.

I sighed, and went back to Draco and Martin.


	3. The Train Ride

I spent the rest of the summer in the Malfoy Manor with Draco and Martin. We mostly laid around the pool or flew around the countryside. Whenever I could, I would sneak away with Draco and when I couldn't, I would shag Martin. It was a pretty boring way to spend the days, but it was relaxing. It also took my mind off a couple of things that had been nagging me lately, things that, as I lay awake at night, I couldn't put off. Ever since the Quiditch Cup, I could not stop thinking about Harry. The attraction I had felt towards him was stronger than anything I had ever felt before. It was more than the usual hunger for blood or lust; it was something deeper, darker, something I couldn't control. I told myself I couldn't allow myself to feel anything other than hatred for him; and for several reasons. He was the famous Harry Potter, the person that brought down the Dark Lord, and I was his only granddaughter. I felt it, all the Death Eaters did, that the Dark Lord was getting stronger, and it was only a matter of time in which he would come back; I couldn't risk getting any closer to Harry than I already was.

On the last day of vacation, the three of us grudgingly started to pack; our stuff had scattered around the manor in the two months, and we were all scrambling around to retrieve it. I had lost my broom and couldn't figure where the hell I had left it. I popped into Martins room.

"Hey babe, have you seen my broom? The Firebolt?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He grabbed my arms, twisted me around so that I would face him, and threw me on his bed. "Hmm...Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. You wanna refresh my memory, baby?" he murmured into my ear, straddling onto me. I threw my arms around his neck, while his arms traveled around my back and waist, lips stroking my neck. I moaned softly, and kissed him roughly. He broke off, and looked deeply into my eyes; both of our pairs of eyes were pitch-black.

"You've been talking to that Pothead kid, haven't you?" he accused, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Martin, I've only been talking to him through owls. It's no big thing. That's the whole reason I'm going to Hogwarts! To get close to him!" I said, my good mood gone.

He growled, "Not too close. Any sign of you two moving places you shouldn't and I'll kill him. Anyways, as soon as we arrive at Hogwarts, you won't see much of him anymore."

"Oh really? And what makes you say that?" I said scathingly, pushing him off of me.

"Because, seeing as where we come from, we're for sure going to be sorted in Slytherin. And Draco tells me Potter's a Gryffindor. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix. There goes your friendship with him," he sniggered, getting up and returning to his suitcase.

I stood up too, and went out the room, seething. I was going to get in Harry Potter's pants, one way or another! Screw Martin and screw the Dark Lord!

* * *

"I found a compartment!" I shouted to Draco.

"Excellent, I'm beat," he sighed, as he, Martin, Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy filed into it.

I settled into the seats with my head on Martin's shoulder, Draco and Pansy across from me, and the two lumbering idiots on the side.

"So, did you, erm...get something to eat already?" asked Draco, shifting his eyes around uncomfortably.

I laughed softly, and answered, smacking my lips, "Yeah we did. We went out last night after packing. It was delicious!"

Martin grumbled, "Would have been better if it was something, a little more, meaty and warmer. I'm tired of being a vegetarian."

I got up sharply. "Come on, Martin, it's hard enough for me as it is. Don't bring it up now," I said, eyeing Pansy with great dislike.

For the next couple of hours, the ride was silent, with Pansy making the occasionally stupid comment. I was still thinking about what Martin had said the night before, about the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry. I was pretty sure I'd be sorted into Slytherin, and it's not like I didn't want to, but I also really wanted to shag Harry. I wondered if there was a way around it.

"Hey, I think it's about time we pay a visit to old Potty, don't you?" Draco said, getting up and stretching his legs.

"I completely agree," Martin said, grinning.

"Ughh, couldn't you guys spare me? You two act worse than ten year olds," I scoffed. They ignored me and slid out of the compartment; a split second later, I followed. No effing way I was staying in there with the village whore, twiddle dee and twiddle dumb.

They stood outside Harry's compartment, and slid the door open just as Ron was saying, "We were in the Top Box…"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley," Draco drawled.

As I squeezed in between Martin and Draco, I looked around. Harry was there, as well as Hermione and Ron, and three other guys that looked about our age.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry said coolly, his gaze stopping at my face.

I gave him an apologetic look, and clutched Draco's and Martin's arm, trying to push them back. I didn't want Harry thinking I supported their antics. But it was no use. Draco humiliated Ron by pulling his awful dress robes out, and baited him by mentioning the Twizard Tournament. I was surprised that none of them knew about it.

"Maybe your father's too junior to know about it ,Weasley...yes...they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him..."

Malfoy and Martin laughed derisively and left the compartment; I was trying to hide a chuckle as I followed them, but Hermione called my name.

"Alexandra, can't you stay for a bit? At least, until it's time to dress?"

I glanced at Draco's and Martin's retreating backs, and figured they wouldn't miss me much. "Yeah, I could stay here for a while," I smirked, as I settled myself in between Hermione and a boy whose name was Neville.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?!" Draco and Martin hissed at the same time, as I appeared next to them.

"Mind your own damn business! We'll talk later, McGonagall said we have to get sorted now," I hissed back, grabbing Martins arm and leading him towards the first years.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first fanfiction & I know it's pretty bad, but the more I write, the better I'll get right? :] Reviews are extremely welcome, especially since I haven't decided who I want Alexandra to be paired up with, Draco or Harry. I also haven't decided if she should be sorted into Slytherin or Gryiffindor so until you guys give me your opinions I'm stuck : / So reviews would be awesome!


	4. The Sorting

I know I took forever to post this up, but I couldn't decide which house Alexandra should be sorted into. I won't take this long anymore, I promise. I'll try to post up the next chapter by tonight. This chapter's kinda short. Sorry again! Review please!

* * *

I surveyed the Great Hall, as this raggedy-ann type of hat was singing some song. There were four tables, one for each house. I wondered if there was some way I wouldn't be stuck in the Slytherin house. But Martin was right, with my family and personality, there was no way in hell I could be sorted into any other house. I sighed and turned my attention to the Sorting. After the last person had been sorted, Dumbledore got up to announce our Sorting.

"There are two new transfer students this year, from the great Beauxabaton Academy. Martin Johnson and erm, Alexandra..." he rushed. "Martin will be in seventh year, and Alexandra in fourth. Now then, we shall sort them," he finished, looking around brightly.

Martin and I walked up the stairs to the staff table and turned to look at the students. They were all staring up at us in awe, whispering to each other. I laughed quietly. Some people get so amused by so little.

"Martin Johnson, you first," McGonagall barked. Martin swaggered onto the stool and the hat had barely touched his head when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

There was an eruption of applause from the Slytherin table, with Draco leading the cheer. Martin smirked and swiftly joined them.

"Now you, dear."

I perched myself on the stool, and the hat fit snugly around my head.

"Hmm, great family history. . . the Dark Lord. . . and a vampire. . . I see ambition, a lot of ambition. . . and great cunning. . . You would do well in Slytherin. . ." it mused, while I desperately thought, "No! I need to be in Gryffindor! I won't be able to do anything while in Slytherin!"

The hat chuckled in my ear and said, "Yes, you'd do well in Gryffindor too. You have great courage and great things in store for you. . . And you do need to be in Gryffindor, but not for the reasons you think."

It paused and I sat, thoroughly confused. What the hell was the hat talking about.? But before I could ask it, it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It took me a little while to register than in my head. I looked over at Martin and Draco, and they looked just as dumbfounded as I did. I slowly took the hat off and handed it to McGonagall, who gave me a small smile. I made my way over to the house that had exploded with cheers, and sat next to a curious Hermione.

"I wonder why the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor?" she wondered thoughtfully.

I shrugged, "Beats me. I was dead sure I would be sorted in Slytherin. After all, all of my mum's side...well, they've all been in Slytherin."

"What about your dad's side?" asked Ron.

"I don't know anything about him," I said abruptly, and they let it drop.

I leaned over to Harry, "Hey, you glad I'm here, or are you still in shock?"

"I'm glad you're here. But Martin and Malfoy don't look especially pleased," he said, jabbing a thumb over to the Slytherin table.

I sighed. "Well, they'll just get used to it. It's not like I asked the damn hat to be in Gryffindor," I smiled, while Harry agreed.

For the rest of the dinner, I talked to Harry and Ron, as Hermione was upset about house elves or whatever. I was so glad that I had fed before school started, or being near Harry would've been much more tempting.

"Hey, how come you're not hungry? Didn't they have this kind of food at the other school?" asked Ron, waving a turkey leg in my face. I held back my disgust, and replied, "No, I'm not really hungry. We ate some stuff at the train. Besides, you're right; this isn't exactly my type of food."

Hermione broke out of her reverie and glanced at me calculatingly.

After dinner, as Dumbledore made a couple of announcements, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher walked in. It was Mad-Eye Moody. I rolled my eyes. This guy was a shadow of his brilliant former self. After that, he announced the new event happening at Hogwarts, the Twizard Tournament. My old school, along with Durmstrang and Hogwarts would be participating in it. Everyone got excited at this, and many whispered about how they were going to enter. It did seem vaguely interesting, and I hoped someone from Slytherin would enter.

"Come on, Alexandra, let's go to the common room," Hermione said, pulling me along. I let myself, and we passed by Martin and Draco. They both sent me poisonous looks and I shrugged apologetically.

"It's not like I asked for this!" I mouthed and Martin grabbed me.

"We'll talk later," he growled, and I shivered. I did not want to be on the receiving end of his anger. He let me go and I caught up to Hermione and we entered the dormitories.


	5. Busy Night

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of tapping against my window. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. It didn't make the tapping go away and since no one else was up, I staggered up to investigate the noise. I recognized Draco's eagle owl tapping the dormitory window. I rolled my eyes; I should've known the prick would want to talk after the Sorting last night. I opened the window and the eagle dropped the letter on my bed and flew off. I wasn't in much of a hurry to know what Draco and Martin had to say about my Sorting so instead of reading I got dressed and did my hair.

I loved being so achingly beautiful. It made me feel powerful and strong; no one could even compete with my looks. I could get anything and anyone I wanted. I smirked at my reflection, my grey eyes flashing. Harry Potter was no different than the other human men I've met, and he'd surely fall into my advances.

'I will shag him,' I thought delightedly, 'and he'll be the most beautiful shag I've ever done.'

Sighing to myself, I finally turned my attention to the letter on my bed.

_Alexandra,_

_What the fuck happened during Sorting? Why were you put in Gryffindor? You must talk to Dumbledore at once and demand that you be put in Slytherin! Don't forget where you came from. Our family won't be too pleased to know where you've gotten yourself landed! Meet me in dungeons in half an hour. Draco enclosed some directions. Do NOT be late._

_Martin_

"That bastard," I snarled, crumpling up the letter in my hand. I threw it into the fire. Who the fuck did he think he was, talking to me like that!

"I am NOT his bitch," I said out loud, shaking in anger. I took out some parchment and ink.

_My dearest Martin,_

_Go fuck yourself. Who the hell do you think you are, ordering me around like that? Let ME remind YOU who I am. I am the next in line to the throne and the Dark Lord's granddaughter. Be very careful with how you fucking talk to me. You know as well as I do that the Sorting couldn't have gone more favorably. By sorting me into Gryffindor, I will be able to get closer to Harry and obtain information for the Dark Lord. Do not let your petty jealousy get in the way of the bigger picture. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be. So. Get. The. Fuck. Over. IT._

_Alexandra_

I laughed to myself as I attached the letter to my owl, Scorpius, and sent it off. I hoped that taught him some manners and got him off my back.

After Hermione woke up and got ready, we went downstairs to meet Harry and Ron.

"So how does it feel to be a big, bad Gryffindor?" Harry teased as we walked to the Great Hall. I wrinkled my nose.

"Honestly, I'm still in shock. I can't believe the damn hat put me here. But," I said, sweeping my eyes over his body. "It does have some advantages."

Harry blushed and looked back at me lustfully. We settled ourselves at the Gryffindor table and when the owls delivered the mail, Scorpious dropped two notes on my lap.

"Who's are those from?" Ron asked thickly, spraying Hermione with bacon and eggs. Sniggering slightly, I shrugged and opened the first one. It was from Martin.

_Be careful Alexandra. Don't test me. Meet me tonight at ten at my dormitory. I'm already a little. . . hungry._

I looked over at the Slytherin table and Martin was starting at me, fucking me with his eyes. I licked my lips and rearranged my blouse to show him a hint of my breasts. I smirked as I could feel his scorching gaze as well as the gaze of dozens of other boys. I shook my head and turned to the second note.

_Hey baby. So you're a little Gryffindork, huh? Well I'd like to see how good little goody two shoe Gryffindors are in the sack. Meet me by the Black Lake tonight at midnight._

_Draco_

I burst out laughing, alarming Hermione and Harry.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. I waved her off and gathered my things.

"Oh, nothing. . . I'm just gonna be pretty busy tonight. . . . That's all."

* * *

As the weeks passed by, I grew closer and closer to Harry, Hermione, and Ron...especially Harry. I could connect with him like I had with no other person. I forgot about my past, my family, and everything when I was around him. Unfortunately, Martin and Draco started to notice my closer friendship with Harry and made an effort to keep me away from him. I continued my relationship with Martin and my affair with Draco. . As well as a couple of hook ups on the side. Sometimes I wondered if I wasn't a sex addict.

Harry kept in touch with Sirius, and told him about the way his scar hurt. He had no idea that Sirius was my father, and Sirius didn't know I was at Hogwarts. Harry mentioned me a couple of times in his letters, but I got a hold of them and took those parts out. I had no intention of letting Sirius know I was here or of having Harry know who I was.

Of course, the teachers started to get suspicious about Martin and I; they weren't stupid and before long, Dumbledore had a meeting about us. He informed them that we were vampires; which did not roll well with some, namely Snape. The rest of them had no problem with us; we were "charming and charismatic" to them; not monsters. But Snape...ugh. I hated him; I hated him, I HATED HIM. He was a backstabber and he'd pay dearly for his betrayal to the Dark Lord. Hagrid, the gamekeeper, was very nice about it. He promised that he wouldn't let anything spill to Harry and the rest, and said that we would help us find animals to hunt.

Anyway, the days flew by and before anyone knew it, it was the day before Halloween, the day my former school would come arrive.

"Ugh, time to see all those snobby bitches again. Wow, this is gonna be a good day," I muttered as Hermione and I made our way down from our dorm to the common room.

"Oh wow, snobby girls. I can't imagine what it's like to meet one of those," Hermione teased, as I put my arm around Ron and stuck my tongue out at her. She blushed.

"Well I have a reason to be a snobby bitch," I said haughtily. "I'm bloody gorgeous!" They all laughed and teased me about my narcissism.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on we better go before McGonagall has a heart attack."

"Don't you mean before your jailer-I mean, boyfriend, gets mad?" said Ron shrewdly, as we climbed out of the portrait hole.

I glared at him, and flipped my hair, walking a little faster in front of them.

The two schools , Durmstrang and Beauxabaton, soon arrived and there was uproar because of Viktor Krum; turns out, he was in his last year in Durmstrang. Of course, after everyone got a sight of Fleur Delcour, all of the boys almost drooled themselves to death. She moved her head this way and that way, looking around at everyone, until she caught sight of my glare. Her eyes narrowed, and she soon came to where we were eating.

"Excuse me," she said batting her eyelashes at Harry and Ron, "Are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" Ron and Harry just stared at her, mouths hanging open, and faces turning purple.

I smirked scathingly and pushed the bowl onto her arms, letting some of it drip onto her robes. "Here, Fleur, you can 'ave ze bouillabaisse," I said, imitating her French accent. She glared at me and flounced back.

"She's a veela!" Ron choked out, getting up to get a better look at her ass swinging back to the Ravenclaw table.

"No, she's not; she's only part. Her grandmother was a veela," I said, playing with the food in my plate.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron and Harry with great disgust.

"I knew her when I went to Beauxabaton. We hated each other. She was such a damn snob!" I exclaimed, while Hermione giggled.

"I guess similarities clash don't they?" she asked and I grinned and agreed.

Ron and Harry ignored us, and Harry exclaimed, "I'm telling you, she's not normal. I haven't seen anyone that beautiful since Alexandra came into Hogwarts."

I raised my eyebrows, as Harry realized what he said. "I meant, Cho...since I first saw Cho. I just glanced at you and your name popped into my mouth," he stuttered, turning bright red. I laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. Listen, I'm going to go with Draco and Martin, I promised to sit with them tonight." They nodded and I made my way to the Slytherin table, where I sat in between Draco and Viktor.


	6. Yule Ball

A few people had slipped their names into the Goblet over the course of the next day, including pretty boy Cedric, and Martin. I really hoped Martin would get in. It'd be interesting to see how he would do, if he'd have the brains to get far in the competition. Everyone ate impatiently, waiting for Dumbledore to start saying the names of the champions. At last, the plates cleaned themselves, and Dumbledore stood up.

"I think that the Goblet is just about ready to make its decision."

Moments later, the flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red and sparks began to fly from it. A piece of parchment soared out into Dumbledore's hand. This repeated until all three schools had champions:

Durmstrang: Viktor Krum

Beauxabaton: Fleur Delacour

Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory

And, of course, someone had to slip in Harry's name and he was the fourth champion. This created some huge drama amongst the whole school; it even affected Harry's friends. Ron became jealous of the attention and glory Harry received, while Draco and Martin laughed their asses off thinking of how Harry was going to make a fool out himself. I just hoped he would come out alive. One night, a couple of days before the first task, I was in front of the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, making out with Martin. We had just finished hunting, and the warm blood was pulsing through our bodies, as we hungrily took each other in. I heard voices in the common room, and I reluctantly pushed away. "Baby, I can hear someone in the common room. I have to go."

He shook his head and kissed me forcefully, banging me against the wall.

"Come on, let's take this to my room," he said, pushing his erection against my vagg.

"No, not tonight, Martin," I said firmly, squirming away. He sighed, and kissed me on forehead. "Fine. But you owe me," he growled, grabbing my ass. "Goodnight Alexandra."

"Goodnight Martin," I said, rolling my eyes to his retreating back. I was getting a little tired of his possessiveness. Maybe it was time I break up with him. I sighed, and turned back into the common room. I glanced at the fire place, where I heard some whispers, and saw Harry, talking to none other than Sirius. The room started to spin and I grabbed the wall to steady myself. Sirius glanced at me, as Harry was telling him to go, and was struck dumbfounded. I heard a tiny pop! and he was gone. Before I could react, Ron appeared at the door of the boys' dormitory and he and Harry began a shouting match. I sighed and made my way up to my room unnoticed.

* * *

The days passed by quickly and in the first task, which consisted of getting past dragons to their eggs, Krum and Harry were tied for first place. After the first task was finished, Harry and Ron made up, thank god. I was getting a little annoyed at their bitchy silent treatment. We were soon informed that we would have a Yule Ball. I was going with Martin, although I would've rather gone with Draco or Harry. Oh well. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, were having some trouble finding dates. About a week before the Ball, I was in the Martin's and Draco's dormitory, lying on Draco's bed after screwing Martin's brains out, when Draco came laughing in.

"Alex, Martin, you should've seen what I just saw!" he said gleefully. I chuckled and said, "What you see, Draco?"

"Weasley get rejected by your vela friend!" he replied, laughing so hard he fell over the side of the bed. I snarled and threw a pillow at Draco. "Draco, you ass, Ron must feel terrible!"

Martin and Draco rolled their eyes and sniggered. "Who the fuck cares babe? The Weasel deserves the rejection, he's a Muggle lover," Martin said disdainfully, high-fiving Draco. I bit back the retort that I longed to say and ignoring their protests, I left the room.

As I got to the common room, I saw Harry coming towards the portrait too, looking really miserable. "Hey babe, what's wrong? You look depressed!"

He just shook his head, and said, "I just got rejected by Cho. Man, I feel like an idiot!"

I felt a great and terrible jealousy. I could've quite literally killed that bitch. Instead, I locked those feelings away and said, "You really like her, don't you Harry?"

When he nodded, I said sincerely, "Well then, she's missing out on a great guy. Trust me; she'll like you one day. Life has a way of giving you what you want...Even if it isn't when you expect it."

'Whoa, where the hell did that come from, Ms. Black?' I thought to myself, shaking my head internally.

He smiled, "Thanks Lexi. Johnson is one lucky guy." I smirked as we climbed into the portrait. "I know, right?"

'You could be that lucky guy too Harry," I thought, glancing at his crotch.

We walked over to Ginny and Ron; the latter seemed to be shocked and ashen-faced.

When he caught sight of us, he moaned, "Why did I do it? I don't know what made me do it!"

Harry looked at me, confused, and Ginny and I explained what had happened.

"This is stupid, mate. We're the only ones stuck without a date...well, other than Neville," Ron sniggered. "Hey, guess who he asked? Hermoine! Yeah and she said no because she was going with someone else. As if, she just said that to get Neville off her back!"

I shook my head, irritated, exchanging looks with Ginny. As I was about to say that Hermione hadn't "just said that", Hermione walked into the room and asked why we hadn't come down to dinner. Ginny shut up Harry and Ron's laughter by saying that they had been turned down by the two chicks they had asked to the ball.

Hermione laughed at Ron, and mocked him. Ron ignored her and said, "Hey, I just thought of something. Why don't you, Hermione go with me, and Lexi, you can go with Harry!" He looked extremely pleased with himself, I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, great idea, Einstein," I snickered, while Hermione shook her head in anger. "Just one problem: Hermione and I already have dates. Hermione, you're a girl...Nothing gets by you, Ron." I gave one more scornful chuckle and went down to the Great Hall for dinner with Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Ron finally did find dates, the Patil twins, and the day of the Ball finally arrived. Hermione and I went up earlier than usual to get ready. She straightened her hair and put it up in an elegant knot. Her dress robes were a periwinkle blue color, and contrasted nicely with her skin tone. I curled my hair more than usual and teased it out, so that my hair had more volume. My dress robes were a midnight blue, so that it brought out the blue tones in my eyes. I did Hermiones make up, going for a more natural look, and my own with drastic eye make up. We both went down before Harry and Ron did, and met up with our dates: Martin, in smoky black dress robes, and Krum, in blood red robes. I said good bye to Hermione, and then I made my way over to Martin.

"Hey baby, you look good," he said, snaking his arm around me.

"Thanks. Where's Draco?" I asked, ignoring everyone's looks of admiration. Martin took a swig out of his flask and offered me some. As I drank, he said, "Here he comes with Pansy."

"In that case, I'm gonna need more alcohol," I grumbled as Draco showed up with Pansy hanging onto his right arm. Before she even opened her mouth, I snapped, "If you so much as even look at me, I'll hex you so bad that you'll resemble nothing more than a slug."

She glared at me but didn't speak. Draco chuckled and said "Save me a dance inside, Alex?"

I winked at him. "For sure, Draco."

I danced with Martin and Draco all night until a quarter till midnight, when I managed to loose Martin on the dance floor. I found Ron and Harry sulking at a table.

"Hey guys, what's with the grumpy faces?" I asked, frowning as I pulled up a chair.

"Hey Alex. Wow you look good," Harry breathed as he took in my appearance. Ron just grunted as he stared at Hermione and Krum dancing nearby. I smiled at Harry.

"Thanks babe. Glad you think so. But I was kind of hoping you'd dance one song with me?" He was shaking his head before I finished asking.

"No, no! I'm sorry, but I'm really no good at dancing. Did you not see me almost kill Parvati with my feet?"

I scoffed and said, "That's because that bitch can't dance at all! Please, Harry. Just one dance?" I asked coyly, caressing his cheek with my fingers. He stared at me and sighed.

"Fine. But they're your feet," he grumbled as he got to his feet. A slow song came on and we looked at each other.

"I think this is the part where you put your hands on my waist, hunn," I hinted with a grin on my face. Harry laughed nervously and put his strong hands on my small waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we just swayed to the music.

"See this isn't so bad. No one's died," I teased as he chuckled at my quip. "That's because your obsessive boyfriend hasn't seen us."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even worry about him. Let's not even talk about him. It'll ruin this moment."

He looked into my eyes, and for the first time ever, I blushed. I didn't even know I could blush.

"What game are you playing with me Alex? What do you want with me?"

I grinned at him. "I'm not playing any games Harry. I just want to be your friend. And see where that takes us."

He sighed at me and notied that I was a little tipsy. I pressed myself against his hard body. His body was so toned because of Quidditch and I could feel his muscles rippling beneath his dress robes. He shivered and broke our embrace. The song was over and we still had been dancing. I could feel Martin burning holes in the back of my head and I quickly took Harry outside of the Great Hall, going alone with the big crowd of students that were leaving. I stumbled and Harry stopped me from falling. He sighed again and took my hand.

"Come one Alex, we're going to the dormitories."

I giggled and thought about what I'd like to do with him in there. I was burning with desire for him but even in my stupor, I realized I couldn't do anything. He handed me over to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room and she tucked me into bed.


	7. The Morning After

As you may have noticed, I'm kind of rushing the fourth year of the story. It's more of the foundation; fifth year will be more detailed. Cheers & happy reading!

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling panicked. One of the perks of being a half-vampire is that I didn't get headaches or any of that hangover crap. But it didn't prevent me from having amnesia. I had no idea what the hell had gone on last night. I shook Hermione I awake.

"Hermione, HERMIONE!" I whispered fervently. She moaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"God, Alexandra, it's eight in the morning on a Sunday! What's wrong?" she grumbled, struggling to wake up. I bit my lip, hating to be so dependent on someone.

"Umm, I was just wondering. . . How I got back to the dormitories," I cringed at the vulnerability in my voice.

Hermione looked at me sternly. "You really don't remember?" When I shook my head, embarrassed, she sighed.

"Well you spent most of the night dancing and drinking with Martin and Draco," she said, throwing me a small glare. I nodded, remembering most of that. I felt a little relieved. If that's all I did, then that's not so bad. Assuming I didn't hit on Draco too much. However, Hermione took a deep breath and said, in one breath, "After that, Harry said you went to him and asked for dance. So you two danced. Then you hit on him. Then you pulled him away and almost fell. Then he took you here and I tucked you in."

By the time she was finished, my jaw was on the floor. I picked the perfect night to hit on Harry, right in front of Martin. I sighed. Well, I wanted to break up with him. I guess I got what I wanted.

"Thanks Hermione," I sighed again tiredly. "I guess I'll go talk to Harry and Martin."

"Good idea," she said crisply. Then she added, "And if I ever see you get drunk like that again, I'll slap you silly!"

I cracked a smile and gave her a hug. Who knew that Granger cared? It was hard for me to admit but I was starting to get attached to Hermione, Harry, and even Ron. It scared the hell out of me but I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I'd deal with those feelings later. I got up and let her go back to sleep. After taking a long shower and getting dressed, I went to the common room and found Harry sitting on one of the chairs near the fire. I took a deep breath and walked over to him He looked up at me with guarded eyes.

"Good morning," I began, a little awkwardly. I had no idea what to say. I took another deep breath and plunged on. "So, Hermione just informed me what I did last night. And all I can do is apologize a million times and hope you can forgive me, and that we can just chalk it up to the alcohol."

This time, it was Harry's turn to sigh. "I know you were drunk Alex. But I'm know that I'm not an idiot. I know you have feelings for me."

I took a sharp intake and before I could protest, he shook his head and said, "Maybe I'm wrong, but if I'm not, I have to tell you how I feel as well." I felt myself getting excited. Maybe he was about to declare his neverending love for me! I clutched the chair in anticipation. "And although, I'll admit, I am attracted to you, I don't really feel the same way," he finished, looking at me sadly.

I felt the room spin and I had to grip the chair hard to keep myself from exploding. How the fuck could he not feel the same way! Who the hell did he think he is!

"I know that I must be crazy, but right now, I just want to be your friend. I. . ." he stuttered shamefacedly. "I kind of have feelings for Cho."

I counted to a hundred and then quickly counted again. This was not happening. He did not just say that. I had to think quickly or else everything would get way awkward and useless way fast.

"Well, that was a really nice speech. If you would've let me finish what I was going to say, it would've saved us some embarrassment," I said through stiff lips, almost hating myself for what I was going to say.

Harry looked bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, although you might like to flatter yourself, I really don't have any feelings for you. I mean, sure you're hot and everything," I said, admiring his physique. "But I just see you as a friend. A pompous friend, but a friend nonetheless," I attempted smirking and flipped my hair. Harry flushed and stammered, "Well, last night-"

"Last night I was smashed, babe. Sorry to disappoint but my libido goes through the roof and I throw myself at everyone, know what I mean? I'm surprised I didn't rape Hermione or something."

Harry studied me, still a little red from embarrassment. "Okay then," he muttered. "I guess I overanalyze everything, don't I?"

I giggled and said, "Just a tiny bit. Well I'll see you later. I got to go meet Martin. I need to talk to him."

He nodded and turned back to the fire. I walked over to the Slytherin dungeons, trying my best to keep my calm. But all I could think about was the fact that Harry didn't like me. Harry didn't like me. Harry didn't like ME! ME! Alexandra fucking Riddle fucking Black.

'He will fall for me,' I silently fumed. 'One day. He will.'

I got to the Slytherin common room and went straight up to Draco's and Martin's dormitory. I found Martin laying down looking at the ceiling. When I entered he took one look at me and in a split second, I found myself against the wall, my neck in Martin's death grip.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking last night?" he snarled, squeezing my throat tighter. Obviously, I couldn't respond but I managed to flip him off. He gave another snarl and threw me to his bed.

"And what the fuck are you thinking!" I shrieked, pulling out my wand. "Would you like me to prove to you that I am indeed the Dark Lord's granddaughter?"

He gave a maniacal short laugh. "You're my girlfriend; you wouldn't dare do anything to me."

I got up, my wand leveled to his chest. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think it's working out. Your possessiveness was hot at first, but now it's just too crazy. I don't think we should see each other anymore," I said, trying hard to not give a small cry of happiness. Martin just looked at me like I sprouted wings.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously. "I should be dumping YOU! You _slut_!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're damn lucky we're in a school and that I still have some affection for you. Or else I would've made you scream more than you did when I fucked your brains out."

I threw the door open and gave him one last look. "When you're ready to be my friend again, we can talk." He spit at me while I laughed, slamming the door behind me.

'He'll get over it,' I thought dismissively. I knew he would. He wouldn't want to be on my bad side if the Dark Lord came to power. Besides, he, Draco, and I have always been best friends since we were little. That wasn't going to change just because I dumped his psychotic ass. I sighed, hoping I was right.

'Well,' I thought, catching sight of Draco leaving the Great Hall. 'There's always an upside to everything!'

Then I quickly grabbed Draco and took him into the nearest broom closet.


	8. The Incident

Around mid-January, we had a visit to Hogsmeade. I decided to go with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It had been such a long time since I'd hung out with them, and besides, Martin and Draco had detention for being out late at night. Because it was cold, we went straight to the Three Broomsticks. As they ordered three butterbeers, I saw Mr. Bagman arguing with some goblins and muttered, "Doesn't he ever go to the office?" They turned and glanced to where I was pointing at. Mr. Bagman straightened up and looked at Harry. He quickly left the goblins and came up to Harry, asking for a quick word. Harry grimaced at me and left with Bagman. I led Hermione and Ron in finding a table.

"I wonder what Bagman would want with Harry," I said, tucking my hands under my chin thoughtfully.

Hermione looked at me strange, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "Why didn't you order something, Lexi?" she asked, looking at me critically.

I shifted in my seat and kept my face blank. "I feel too full from eating breakfast. Besides, butterbeer isn't exactly my drink."

Ron chuckled and said, "Nothing is your drink or food! I've never seen you eat, Alex! When do you eat?"

I laughed with Ron nervously, and replied, "I mostly nick foods with Draco and Martin. The better stuff is always fresh. Besides, I was never much of a great eater." I was saved by saying anything else when Harry returned to the table.

"What did he want?" asked Ron.

Harry told us that Bagman wanted to help him with the second task and that the goblins were looking for Crouch. I shook my head and was about to say that I didn't think they were looking for Crouch, when Ron glanced at the door and muttered, "Uh-oh"

Rita Skeeter was coming through the door, talking about Bagman and the goblins rapidly with her photographer.

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" Harry said loudly.

She looked around and when she saw Harry, grinned maliciously. "Harry! How lovely! Care to join--?"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick! What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

"Our readers have a right to the truth, Harry. I am merely doing my-"

"Who cares if he's half-giant? There's nothing wrong with him!" Harry shouted; I personally agreed.

Rita smiled maniacally and took out her notebook. "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

That pissed the hell out of me. I hated it when people asked me about my parents. I thought Harry would feel the same.

I stood up, shaking as my anger pulsed through my body. "You bitch. You can't leave anyone alone, can't you? You just have to make the whole damn world as miserable and as wretched as you are!" I spat, wishing I could go over and rip her throat.

She smiled widely, showing some of her gold teeth. "Oh, I wouldn't say anything about making the world miserable, Alexandra. You see, I heard some things about your stay with the Malfoy family and your preference in-erm, men and diet. I could say a few things about your family line-"

Oh hell no bitch.

By the time she got the word "line" out, I had overturned the table by sprinting towards her. I snarled, my face inches from her, her phony smile still plastered in shock on her face.

"You say anything, anything at all, and you'll meet some of my thirsty friends. Shut up or you're nails aren't the only thing that'll be running red, you vile witch!"

I burst out of the bar, running toward the Shrieking Shack, trying to keep my temper under control. I started pacing around the shack, thinking about what I had just done. I might've cost Martin's and mine lives at Hogwarts. But she was taunting me, and she had destroyed Hagrid, one of the very few people that understood what I was and didn't go running to the hills. I hoped the Malfoys would keep her ass shut with a bag of money. I growled to let my frustration out and heard a small frightened gasp from behind me. I whirled around and saw Hermione standing a few feet away.

"I told Harry and Ron that I would come looking for you," she said, twisting her hands nervously. We stared at each other. At last, my anger subsided and I sighed, asking quietly, "How long have you known?"

"I wasn't really sure, but I suspected something wasn't right ever since I saw you. Martin and you just didn't seem normal enough to be human. Your appearance just wasn't one of a human. And then I never saw you eat and you'd always be out at night." she finished. I had to give her credit, she was bloody smart. I almost smiled. I should've known she'd be the one to figure me out.

"Okay, so you're right. We're not human. At least, I'm not a complete human. I'm half and half. Half human and half . . . vampire," I said, swallowing hard. We stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then I asked hoarsely, "So when are you going to tell Harry and Ron?"

She stared at me, her brown eyes growing in intensity. "When are you going to tell Harry and Ron?" she asked softly. I understood she wasn't going to tell them anything. I felt like a huge boulder was lifted off my shoulders. I laughed humorlessly and said, "Never. I'm going to keep this secret for as long as I can."

We looked at each other for a long time. It was liberating to have a human friend know exactly who I was and not go off screaming to the world. After a long silence, we went back to Hogwarts; she asked me questions (how often I ate and if I could die), and I answered them as best as I could (Twice a month and yes, I could, but it was very hard). Harry and Ron never asked us anything, or at least they never asked me, about that incident.

The second task took place about a month and a half afterwards and I was wishing with all my heart I could've been in the Tournament; it would've been so easy to drown both Fleur and Cedric and make it look like an accident. But I was pleased that Harry was doing so well, and was tied with Cedric for first place. Unfortunately, a few weeks later, there was another Hogsmeade visit, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to go visit Sirius. For some reason, he never mentioned that I was his daughter to Harry. I didn't know what he was up to but I was grateful for his silence.

"I promised Martin and Draco that I'd hang out with them! Sorry! I would really want to meet him though. He sounds like a . . . great guy," I lied after Harry invited me to tag along, grimacing as I turned to put the finishing touches on my hair.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and soon Ron, Hermione, and I were helping Harry practice for the third task, which was a maze full of dangerous creatures. As the weeks sped by, I could feel the Dark Lord getting stronger and I felt a mixture of excitement and fear. I didn't know how to face that or how the Dark Lord would react to finding out about me. Shortly, two weeks before the third task, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Bagman summoned Martin and me to the demolished Quiditch field.

"Can we hurry it up a little? I have to go help Harry with . . . his homework," I finished hurriedly, tapping my small foot impatiently.

"Of course, Alexandra. All we wanted to ask was if you two could do the Ministry a huge favor and be one of the creatures that roam around in the maze," he said nervously, his boyish face shining with anticipation. Martin next to me hissed with fury and I cackled with laughter.

"You think of us as animals? Is that what this is? The half-breed and monster are supposed to scare of the iddy biddy babies?" I said maliciously.

"No, no of course not! It's just that, the other vampires that were supposed to be in the maze couldn't make it in time and I thought. . . " he floundered under our ferocious stare.

"I tried to tell him that you wouldn't agree with it. But he insisted," said Dumbledore, his eyes flashing angrily.

"No, no, Professor. We'll do it. As long as it's dark enough so that they won't see our faces. I don't mind everyone knowing. But," Martin said, glancing at me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders protectively, "Lexi does care. So we'll do it, under that condition."

I shrugged his arm off and agreed. It would let me keep an eye on Harry, something I was planning to do anyways. The stupid idiot Bagman couldn't say yes fast enough. Hagrid said he would train us exactly how we needed to act in the maze. I really was itching to tell Harry that vampires would be in the maze but I couldn't explain how I knew.

* * *

A/N Reviews would be welcome! I need criticism/feedback to know if I'm doing all of this right. Remember, this is my first story. I can take whatever you have to say :] Thanks for reading!


	9. The Third Task

I woke up feeling extremely nervous on the morning of the third task. I had spoken to Snape and Karkaroff about the Dark Mark growing blacker as the days passed. They ignored me of course; Snape because of his arrogance and Karkaroff because of his fear and stupidity. My Dark Mark wasn't on my arm though. It was on my hip, branded to me by the Dark Lord when I was a mere baby. It didn't mean I was Death Eater; it was just to signify my relation to him. Anyways, that day I sensed something brewing, something that was going to spill over today. I got dressed quickly, pulling my hair up in a messy bun and pushed Hermione awake. When we arrived to the Great Hall, I left the Gryffindor table to go with Draco; Martin was skipping breakfast since we hadn't fed in preparation for the task. (It would make our instincts sharper, which we needed to be faster.) It was much too hard for him to be around humans, since he was a full bred vampire and I was just a half breed.

"What's up Draco?" I asked, as I settled myself between Blaise and a girl named Sabrina.

"Nothing much baby," he said, sounding thoroughly bored as he read the Daily Prophet. His gray eyes suddenly became round and gleeful as he let out a great peal of laughter.

I chuckled and asked, "What's so funny?"

Still chortling, he shoved the paper towards me, headline reading Harry Potter: "Disturbed and Dangerous". "Ughh, that stupid bitch," I muttered, quickly scanning the story. Skeeter hadn't written a story about me being a vampire, but she had written a couple of other ones, one of them about me toying with Harry's, Martin's, and Draco's feelings all at once, mixing me in with the Hermione/Krum triangle. I actually quite enjoyed that story. I wished I was involved with Harry. This time she wrote about the fainting spell Harry had had during Divination class.

"Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" Draco called out to Harry malevolently. I scowled and got up to go over to the Gryffindor table.

"That Skeeter was woman is a bitched that needs to get fucked so she can stop screwing our lives!" I hissed, making a few Slytherins and Gryffindors laugh. Right before breakfast ended, Hermione ran off to research something about how Skeeter was eavesdropping into everything, and Ron left for the final on History of Magic. Martin and I had been exempt from the exams because of our participation in the third task. I had lied to Harry and Ron and told them it was because we had been new and didn't know enough to take the exam. McGonagall told Harry that his family would be in the side chamber of the Great Hall. Perplexed, Harry looked at me and shrugged. "I doubt that the Dursleys would come up here to watch the tournament. They hate me!"

I shook my head and said, "I don't think they hate you. Hate is a strong word."

"You obviously don't know them," he muttered.

When the Great Hall was nearly empty, I dragged him to the side chamber. The other champions where already there, talking to their families, and instead of the Dursleys, Mrs. Weasly and Bill were there, beaming at us.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasly said excitedly, as the three of them greeted each other, while I stood off to the side.

"You're not going to say hi, Alexandra?" asked Bill coyly. Man, he was looking mighty fine! I smiled, and went over to give him a hug, noticing Fleur glaring at me. I laughed, and Bill grinned at me.

"Fancy giving us a tour, Harry? Lexi?" Bill asked. Harry and I agreed, and we spent the whole day showing them around and then had lunch at the Gryffindor table. Well, they did anyway. After lunch, I said my goodbyes to everyone, and I went down to the Slytherin common room. It was so elegant and tasteful, I loved going into it. As I went in there, I wondered why no one was around. Usually, there was a crowd around me whenever I visited Martin and Draco, because, although I was in Gryffindor, I was considered around the school as part of the Slytherin gang. Of course, most of the Slytherins knew where I came from, and treated me with revered awe. I knocked softly on Martin and Draco's room. "Hey, any of you guys in there? Come on, that idiot told us to down there before dinner. Martin?" Then I heard a loud ferocious growl, and the door ripped open. Martin stood there, crouching down, teeth barred, eyes pitch black, twitching hungrily. I stood there, calmly, as he yelled once more, and tore back into the room. I walked in and lay on the bed, while he tore the room apart.

"HOW CAN YOU STAND IT?! NOT EATING THESE INSIGNIFICANT CREATURES! DRACO CAME IN HERE DURING LUNCH, AND I ALMOST BIT HIM!" he screamed. My composure shook a little, and then I said quietly, "I can bare it because I'm part human too. I don't want to be a complete savage. If I can survive drinking something else, I will." He stared at me, a crazed look coming over him. "Well isn't that fucking sweet. I don't CARE about being savage! I love being a vampire and right now I want to kill everyone!"

I fired up too. "It was YOUR idea to not hunt from the damn task so that our senses would be sharper! I didn't ask to be in the stupid task, Martin! You volunteered us! And now I have to wonder, why? Why did you want to do the stupid task? It couldn't have been to help those idiotic humans. Why would you want to help them?"

My word seemed to calm him down. He breathed deeply, and looked at me coldly. "You really can't figure it out? Everything? The secret outings that you know nothing about. . . "

Then it dawned on me. "You've been planning something with the Dark Lord, haven't you? He's coming back!"

He laughed bitterly. "Yes he is. And I've been helping his servant. The Malfoys know nothing. But I," he said, his eyes glazed, "will be his most faithful servant. I've been protecting you, and making sure everything runs smoothly."

I stared at him, sick to my stomach. "So, you were only been with me to serve Lord Voldemort?"

He stared at me stupidly. "No, no, that's not what I said. I love you, Alexandra. It's just that I wanted to keep safe for the Dark Lord. I couldn't stand for anything bad to happen to you."

I shook my head. "No, you just said it. You wanted to keep me safe for the Dark Lord. Fuck, Martin. Well, that makes me feel a lot better about dumping you, asshole." He made to walk towards me, but I pushed him, running out of the common room.

I went straight into the maze, not waiting for instructions from Bagman; I already knew what to do. I made my way deep into the maze, letting my instincts take over my mind. Soon, I heard Bagman make the announcements, and Cedric and Harry entered the maze first.

As I let my instincts control my mind, I became more attune to my surroundings. I felt the breeze play with my hair and the faint vibrations of the champions' footsteps on the ground. I let out a cackle of excitement, and ran around the whole maze, slightly touching each of the champions as I passed by. As the momentum faded, I could hear Martin trying to catch up to me. He was much faster than I because he's a full-fledged vampire, so he easily caught up with me. "Alexandra, whether you want to forgive me or not, you need to help me. The Dark Lord's plan goes into action tonight."

That brought me back to reality. "What do you mean, the Dark Lord's plan? What's his plan?"

Martin smiled, his white teeth glittering in the night. "You'll find out. So, are you going to help me or not?"

I drew myself up to my full height, and answered haughtily, "Of course. But not for you, for the Dark Lord."

Martin let out a shout of triumph, and picked me up. "Lexi, I love you! Of course, I want to help the Dark Lord, but all of my feelings about you were true, everything I said was true!" Sincerity rang with every word.

I rolled my eyes. "That's good to know. But it still doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be in a relationship with you. Friends only remember?"

He growled and responded by letting me fall to the floor. I laughed and smiled innocently. "Not what do we do . . . babe?" I asked maliciously. He ignored me and ran off. I laughed once more and followed him. We positioned ourselves around the Cup. Suddenly, we heard running and short pants of breath. Cedric and Harry came bursting out of the bushes, stopping short of the Cup. They stared at us, immobilized by fear. Our faces were half hidden by the shadows, so we didn't have to worry about being recognized. We growled and sprang into the bushes. Cedric and Harry looked at each other, and they laughed nervously. They assumed we had left, so they started arguing over who would take the Cup, each wanting to be noble.

'Oh Harry," I thought with a roll of my eyes. 'Just take the damn cup and I'll shag you in victory!'

'If the Dark Lord doesn't kill him first,' a small voice inside me said. I ignored it.

We were sure that Harry would take the Cup, and if he didn't, we would take care of Cedric, knocking him out and placing him in the bushes. But they did something unexpected: they both went towards the Cup! Martin and I shouted in anger and we ran to grab the Cup. We seized it in time, and it transported us to the graveyard. I looked around and saw Cedric and Harry, both looking directly at me, their mouths open in shock. Before I could say anything, we heard a voice saying, "Kill the spare." There was a flash of green light and Cedric fell to the floor. I cried out in surprise and Martin held me, stopping me from falling. Peter had killed Cedric, and was taking Harry deeper into the graveyard. We followed and watched as he tied him, preparing the potion that would revive the Dark Lord. Martin helped him, while I stood with Nagini, feeling blank.


	10. The Graveyard

I stood near the potion with Nagini wrapped around me. I controlled her with ease since I was a Parstlemouth. I was fearful for Harry's life; as much as I wanted the Dark Lord to return, I wanted nothing to happen to him. Which, I admit, was kind of contradicting. I held the Dark Lord in my arms, wondering why he didn't ask who held him.

"The potion is ready!" Martin said triumphantly. Wormtail took the Dark Lord from me, and dropped him into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and he vanished below the surface. Wormtail began the incantation, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

He then pulled his sleeve back and spoke, whimpering: "Flesh...of the servant...w-willing given...you will...revive...your master." He then cut off his right hand, and screamed, piercing the night.

Panting, he limped towards me. I took a step back. "What are you doing?" Martin whispered, "It's okay, he just needs...some of your skin and venom." As he said this, Harry screamed a string of curses and profanities. He yelled, "Why are you doing this Lexi? RUN!" I took a deep breath, and just nodded. Wormtail lifted my shirt and raised his knife. "Flesh and venom of your...kin, e-eagerly bestowed for protection, you will... restore your maker." He carefully sliced my side, while I shrieked in pain. Shaking, I wretched his knife from him and cut my lip a little, letting the venom drip into a vial. He poured all of it into the cauldron and it turned a deep, piercing blue.

Martin helped him stagger towards Harry. "B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe."

He took a dribble of Harry's blood into a vial, and emptied into the cauldron. The potion turned a blinding white and Wormtail fell back to where Martin and I were standing. Sparks flew from the cauldron, and nothing else could be seen. Suddenly, they were extinguished and a thick white vapor billowed from the cauldron into the air. A tall figure arose from the cauldron.

"Robe me."

Martin and Wormtail quickly retrieved the dark robes and dressed him. He stepped out of the cauldron, eyes on Harry. Lord Voldemort looked away, and began examining himself. He took his wand and threw Wormtail against the tombstone Harry was tied to. Laughing, he said, "Hold out your arm Wormtail."

"Oh, thank you my Lord!" He extended the bleeding stump, but the Dark Lord laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

Sobbing, Wormtail offered his other arm, and the Dark Lord pressed his finger upon the Dark Mark. Pain seared through my hip and my stomach; the Dark Mark I had on my hip became black and red.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it? And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?" the Dark Lord breathed.

We all remained quiet, I barely even breathed. I didn't know if he had noticed I was there. Soon, thirteen wizards Apparated into the graveyard, kissing the Dark Lord's robes, and stepping back to form a circle.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said the Dark Lord quietly. "Thirteen years...thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday...We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He sniffed the air, and a shiver went through the circle. "Guilt! I smell a stench of guilt! I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact--such prompt appearances!--and I was myself...why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master to whom they swore eternal loyalty? And I answer myself, they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment...And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort...perhaps they now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore? It is a disappointment to me...I confess myself disappointed..."

Avery suddenly flung himself to the Dark Lord, shrieking, "Master! Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Lord Voldemort laughed, and raised his wand. "Crucio!"

"Get up, Avery. I do not forgive. I do not forget. I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already."

He went towards Wormtail and made him a silver replica of a human hand, which fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

"My Lord...Master...it is beautiful. Thank you...thank you..."

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, and then took his place in the circle. The Dark Lord then approached Lucius, Draco's dad. He reprimanded him on the same thing I told Draco:

"Lucius, my slippery friend. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius..."

Lucius blabbered on about going to his side immediately had he heard signs of his return. The Dark Lord silenced him and continued around the circle. He mentioned the Lestranges, who were still Azkaban.

"When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us...they are our natural allies...we will recall the banished giants...I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear...And of course, the vampires..." Lord Voldemort breathed, stopping in front of Martin's dad, Xavier.

"My Lord, all of our kind will be at your feet. . . At your orders, we shall destroy anyone that stands in your way. . ."

"Your son has proven himself to me already, Johnson. . . The Dark Lord rewards those who serve him well. . . " With that he beckoned to Martin, and trembling, he went to his side. The Dark Lord waved his wand around Martin's extended left arm, and the Dark Mark was branded to him. Lord Voldemort pointed to a spot near Xavier, and Martin almost ran there. The Dark Lord surveyed the rest of the circle, pointing out those who died in service to him, those who left him, and his most loyal servant, in Hogwarts.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight...Yes, Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

There was a silence, and then Lucius stepped forward. "Master, we crave to know...we beg you to tell us...how you have achieved this...this miracle...how you managed to return to us..."

"Ah what a story it is, Lucius. And it begins--and ends--with my young friend here."

He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. Nagini had left me and began to circle the "party". As the Dark Lord began to tell his story, I wondered if anyone had even seen me. If they did, they didn't even so much as glance at me. The Dark Lord had made no notion to even question anyone as to who I was or what I was doing there. I listened to the story of his recuperation, as I too was curious. But my eyes never left Harry's face, and in the back of my mind, I thought that if he were to die, it would be my entire fault. I had brought him to his death.

"And here he is...the boy you all believed had been my downfall..."

Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

Harry screamed an ear-splitting scream and I felt myself protest.

"Leave him ALONE!" I yelled.

Suddenly, everyone was quiet. You could have heard a fucking mouse faint. All eyes were on me and Voldemort to see his reaction. The Dark Lord slowly turned towards me.

"Ah," he said, smiling cruelly. "Alexandra Black. I had almost forgotten about you."

He walked, relaxed, towards me. I drew myself up my full height and shook my hair out of my face.

"So beautiful, just like your mother...My daughter, Victoire...You have been taking care of by Martin and Lucius, have you not?"

"More like guarded by them," I muttered, daring myself to look into his eyes.

The Dark Lord laughed humorlessly. "Just like your mother and your pathetic father. Stubborn and rebellious. But I thank Lucius and Martin," he said turning to them, "for protecting Lord Voldemort's granddaughter. Although, I'm sure she could've done well on her own...What traits do you posses of them, Alexandra?"

I didn't speak; instead I broke his ferocious stare to glance at Harry, who was staring at me with desperate eyes.

"Ah, I see. My little guest of honor doesn't know what you are. Well, be proud! Your mother certainly was, as your grandmother. Be proud that you are a vampire!"

There was a rustle through the circle and Harry made a noise of hysteria.

"Now, answer me. What traits to you posses?"

I cleared my throat and tried to speak clearly. "I have their physical appearance, their senses, venom, and appetite. But I don't find the need to kill humans to satisfy my hunger. I try my best to eat animals to quench my desire for food. Lastly..." I looked around, wishing Harry wasn't here to hear what I was about to say.

"Lastly, as soon as I turn seventeen, that's how I'll look for the rest of my life. I can die, but not of natural cause, or anything. I'd have to be killed by a powerful wizard or vampire. I'm almost as strong as a normal vampire, so that's hard."

Lord Voldemort smiled vindictively. "Of course. You'll make a fine addition not only to my army, but as one of my close companions. You are my granddaughter, after all, and Lord Voldemort shall provide with a more . . . satisfying variety for your appetite."

I bowed my head. "Whatever you wish, my lord. But, if I may suggest, I could be a help to you. I have gotten closer to Dumbledore over the past year, and I can become even closer if you catch my drift. His every move and thought would be known to you, my lord. It is, of course, just a suggestion."

As I spoke, Voldemort stood in the same spot, thinking.

"Do you have any of the special powers your grandmother had?" he asked.

"Not the exact same ones she had. I can make my thoughts be known to whomever I wish and vice-versa. I can also block my thoughts from being known to a Legimist. But I seldom use it my powers; I chose not know what someone's thinking. I'd rather not know."

Lord Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Oh so noble...One would think that you were raised by that idiot of a father you had, Sirius Black."

Harry gasped, but I barely even heard him.

"Do NOT mention his bloody name or compare me to him. He killed my mother and I will kill him," I swore, almost going mad with anger.

Voldemort whispered softly, dangerously, "Do you really that fool would have been capable of destroying a woman like your mother? Bellatrix killed her on my commands. She destroyed her with my help. Your mother let herself be talked into favoring that Mudblood lover's army. She betrayed me, and she learned that you never trick the Dark Lord..."

I felt like a giant had just slapped me silly. I stared at Voldemort stupidly, not believing what I had just heard. All of my hatred, my revulsion, all of it was misguided. Sirius . . . my father . . . had nothing to do with the death of my mother. . . Everything was a lie. . .

Lord Voldemort was done with me, and he returned to his "guest of honor". He cursed him again and Harry's hopeless screams filled the graveyard.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me. But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his change. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away to me, wrapping itself again around me, waiting for its meal.

"Now untie him, Alexandra, and give him back his wand. Now...we duel."

I hurried to obey Lord Voldemort, using all of my powers to block my thoughts from him. As I tore the rope with my sharp teeth, Harry scorched my skin with his glare and whispered a chain of profanities.

"Listen, Harry, shut your mouth or I'll let the Dark Lord shut it for you," I breathed to Harry. "I think I made a horrible mistake, I…I can't really explain right now. But I swear I'll do my best to let you live." I threw him his wand, and he caught it, eying me warily.

I took a deep breath and punched him in the face. Harry flew back and screamed, clutching his face, "You bitch!"

I walked towards him, forced him up, and whispered, "Fight Harry!", while Lord Voldemort and the others applauded me.

I walked back gracefully to Nagini and Harry clutched his wand, facing Voldemort. I watched them play a game of cat and mouse, Voldemort torturing him, and Harry trying to block him out and move out of the way. As the Dark Lord taunted him, Harry burst from behind a tombstone and yelled "Expllerimus!" at the same time Lord Voldemort screamed "Avada Kedavra!"

The most extraordinary thing happened then. The jets of light issued from both wands and crashed together in mid-air, connecting both wands with a narrow beam of gold light. I gasped as both Harry and the Dark Lord were lifted up in the air. All of the Death Eaters went crazy, shouting up to the Lord for instructions. I quietly followed them, grabbing the Portkey and tucking it under my robe.

"Do nothing! Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort screamed to the Death Eaters below. Suddenly, the only thing that I heard was the sound of a phoenix song. It filled me with hope; hope that Harry would come out of this alive. As the music played, shadows of the last people the Dark Lord had slain came out of his wand: first, Diggory, then an old man and Bertha Jorkins. When Harry's parents came out next, I could see his eyes well up with tears as they floated next to him. They whispered words of encouragement, and then stood next to the rest. As another smoky hand came of the wand, I frowned, wondering how many more victims were going to make an appearance. As the figure burst out, I let out a shriek of surprise, along with everyone else. The figure drew herself up to her full height, shaking her long, auburn hair. Victoire looked round to me, and glided towards me until we were less than two inches apart.

"V-Victoire?" I stuttered, not daring to breathe.

"Yes, Alexandra, your mother," she said, her melodic voice deep and sad. "A war is coming, a dreadful, bloody war. You based your allegiance on lies and revenge, and that will come back to haunt you. Rethink your decisions, Lexi, and choose wisely. I did, and if I could, I'd do it again. I love you and your father; he is a kind man. Trust him and yourself," she whispered to me, rising up to join the rest before I could respond. If I could, I would've burst out in tears. Instead, I kept my face blank and just gave her a controlled nod. I couldn't show any weakness or emotion, not with the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters watching.

A few seconds after my mother had risen, Harry shouted "Now!" and broke the connection. As the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims closed upon him, I grabbed Harry and ran with lightning speed towards Cedric's body, having heard his last request. I set Harry down and ignoring his sputters and protests, pulled out the Cup. The Death Eaters were too confused and far away to see what I had done, and I had a few minutes to talk to Harry.

"Here's the Portkey," I said quickly, setting it down on the floor with my gloved hand. "Take Cedric's body and go!"

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you on _his_ side?" he snarled, grabbing hold of Cedric's arm.

"I made a mistake Harry! I don't have time to explain myself right now! If I ever see you again, I promise, we'll sit down, and have a nice chat about it over some crumpets and tea. But right now, you have got the FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I roared, shoving the Cup in his hand before he could say anything else. He disappeared, just as Martin came to a stop next to me.


	11. Out The Fucking Window

"What the hell did you do?!" screamed Martin, as he grabbed my arm.

"Get your bloody hands off me! I didn't do anything, I chased after him but he had already left! You obviously missed him too!" I yelled, wrenching my arm from his grasp. By now, most of Death Eaters were back by the tombs, and Lord Voldemort was walking swiftly towards us.

"WHERE IS HE!!!!!???" he screeched, his whole face contorted with rage and craze.

"He escaped with the Portkey and Cedric's body, my lord," I said, trying my best to keep my voice meek. I wasn't in a position to be cheeky; I had to play my cards right in order to be allowed back in Hogwarts.

"He WHAT? Where were all of you imbeciles when he escaped?!" he screamed, looking wildly from one Death Eater to another.

"Trying to get the ghosts off of you, sir," Goyle replied stupidly.

The Dark Lord let out an animal-like shriek and the next thing I knew, Goyle was on the floor, withering. 'Maybe I should keep my mouth shut,' I thought, frightened.

I walked quietly to Nagini, trying to keep to myself, as Voldemort let out his rage and anger on the less important Death Eaters. Nagini wrapped her body around my legs and I petted it absentmindedly. I tried to think of a reason which to convince Voldemort to let me return to Hogwarts by tonight. I had to straighten things with Dumbledore. I couldn't keep fighting on the wrong side. As I thought, I noticed the screaming had stopped. I looked up to see Lord Voldemort looking at me with a thoughtful look.

"Alexandra… What did your mother's imprint tell you?" he asked.

Thinking quickly, I scoffed and said, "Idiot things. She tried to convince me to go to that Mudblood loving fool's side. You-You were right in killing her," I said, my stomach churning in disgust for what I was saying. "She was much too weak. She betrayed the family name and associated herself with disgusting bastards."

Lord Voldemort nodded his head slowly. "So you disagree with your mother's thoughts? . . . Perhaps you can continue to be of use to Lord Voldemort. What you mentioned earlier is quite appealing to me. It would be of great use to me to have another set of eyes at Hogwarts."

Hardly believing my luck, I bowed my head and said, "It would be my honor to serve you, my lord. But if I may know, who is your other servant at Hogwarts?"

"Of course you may. His name is Barty Crouch. He is under the disguise of Mad-Eye Moody. You must go immediately back to Hogwarts. That crackpot old fool will get suspicious of you otherwise."

I nodded, getting to my feet.

"Before you leave, however, I would like to know of your relationship with Johnson," Voldemort said lazily, conjuring up a throne and sitting upon it.

'Wow,' I thought, a little annoyed. 'Who knew the Dark Lord would play the part of " concerned guardian"?'

"We were a couple for about two years, more or less. But he became too possessive so I broke up with him," I said. Then, fearing for the idiot's sake, I added, "He's taken good care of me, and has treated me with care and affection." I wondered again if it was all just a plan from the very beginning. Then I decided I didn't really care.

"And you have no attraction towards any other person?" Voldemort asked, throwing an amused look at Martin, who had been smiling up until now.

I squirmed, thinking about my feelings toward Harry and my fondness of Draco. I blocked my thoughts about Harry, concentrating so much on this that I left my thoughts on Draco wide open.

"Ahh, I see. . ." breathed Voldemort, having read what was on my mind. "Very well. I approve of these. . . _choices_, Alexandra. Keep our bloodline pure. Martin is a fine young man. . . As is Draco."

I groaned internally. What a sellout. Who knew the Dark Lord would such a big mouth. Martin glared at me, and asked the Dark Lord if he could accompany me to Hogwarts.

"No, you may not," said the Dark Lord, while I breathed a sigh of relief. "I have a great deal of work for you and your father. You must rally up your kind for the Dark Lord. And remind them who is their Queen," he said, casting a proud look at me.

I didn't want to think about how the vampires were going to react to having a half-breed as their queen, and even less about what Martin was going to say when we got the chance to be alone.

"May I leave now? I wouldn't want Harry to have polluted Dumbledore's mind about me."

"You may. Report back to me in a couple of weeks."

I nodded and left.

* * *

Hogwarts was a mess. People were running around everywhere and the Ministry and teachers were having a hard time reeling everyone in. Neither Harry nor Dumbledore was visible anywhere. I figured Dumbledore's office was a good place to start looking and made my way there. I climbed up the revolving stairs after quickly saying the password. I didn't bother knocking and just barged through.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"He said my blood would make him stronger than if he'd used someone else's," I told Dumbledore and Sirius after showing them my cuts. "He said the protection my-my mother left in me-he'd have it too. And he was right-he could touch me without hurting himself, he touched my face."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Very well. Voldemort has overcome that particular barrier. Harry, continue, please."

I took a deep breath and continued. "He didn't just take my blood; he took some of Alexandra's . . . venom, I think it was, and skin," I said, shaking as I remembered. Sirius twitched and glanced up questioningly at Dumbledore. "He said he needed some of his own . . . family's blood. Alexandra is . . . related to him . . . ?"

Sirius looked like he was going to shit himself. Dumbledore shook his head. "All of that will be answered in due time. Continue Harry."

I finished retelling them and listened tiredly to an explanation of what had happened to the wands. Dumbledore then praised me for showing courage and bravery tonight. I appreciated his words, but what I really wanted was an explanation about Alexandra.

"A Sleeping Potion and some peace. . . Sirius, would you like to stay with him?" Dumbledore asked.

"In a moment, Dumbledore. Right now, I think you owe me an explanation," Sirius said, trembling slightly.

At that moment, Alexandra came barging through, her ripped robes and her wild hair giving her a savage appearance. The crazed look on her face didn't help things either. She took one look at Sirius, and whispered, "Holyyy, shiitttt."

* * *

**Alexandra's POV**

I stood there, my mouth slightly open as I took in who was in the office. Sirius was standing beside Harry, and Dumbledore sat before them.

"Alexandra. Harry was just telling us what had happened in the graveyard tonight. I trust you might have something to say as well," Dumbledore said, surveying me from the top of his glasses.

I shook my head, not able to tear my eyes away from Sirius. Sirius rose, looking at me like he'd just seen a ghost. He made a distressed noise and turned to Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said hoarsely.

"Because I told him not to tell you. I wanted nothing to do with you," I replied quickly before Dumbledore could say anything. "Because my whole life, I was raised to believe that you were the one responsible for my moth-mother's death. That you had ordered Lestrange to kill her. I wanted nothing to do with the murderer of my mother. Nothing, but revenge."

Sirius looked at me with tortured eyes. "Alexandra, I-"

I put one trembling hand up. "Stop. Listen. I grew up worshipping the Dark Lord. The Malfoys and Johnsons instilled in me reverence for him. They told me I was royalty, and that I would one day rule the Wizarding world with the Dark Lord. That I would one day help rid of all the scum, like Mudbloods and Muggles. This is what I was told. I grew up with this. I accepted this as the truth and as my fate. And tonight, I hear from my great role model, my great inspiration that he himself ordered for the murder of my mother. Because she fell in love with you. Because she felt mercy and compassion for her father's victims and disgust for her father's actions. Not only this, but my mother's imprint tells me to go against what I've believed in and to trust you, someone I thought to be a murderer, because you're a good man. So, in a matter of a couple of hours, my whole life's teachings, morals, and beliefs have gone out the fucking window." I ran a hand through my hair. I was still in shock about everything the Dark Lord had told me. But I knew one thing was certain: I had to get on the right side of the war.

"I-I want to apologize. To all of you. To you, Dumbledore, for betraying the trust you had given me. To you, Harry. Because although it would've killed me inside, I wouldn't have gone up against the Dark Lord to save you. And to you, Sirius. I had a wrong misconception of you. I-I'm truly sorry that I didn't give you a chance. But I want to change that. I'm offering my service to the Order of the Phoenix. I'm willing to be a double-agent. And I'm also offering my… friendship to you, Sirius."

Silence met the end of my speech. Sirius looked like he wanted to cry. Harry broke the silence.

"When I first met you, I knew there was something off about you. And I was right. But you saved me. I wouldn't have made it in time to get the Portkey and Cedric's body. I have nothing to forgive you for, Lexi," he said, offering me a weak smile. I gratefully smiled back.

"Same as I. I have nothing to forgive you of. And we shall talk later about your offer," Dumbledore said with a nod towards Sirius. The guy was still not speaking or moving; it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Sirius..." Harry said gently, giving him a nudge towards me. He stumbled and then straightened up and looked at me, his grey eyes searching my own orbs of the same shade.

"I know I haven't been there for you all these years. But I want to get to know you. I want… I want you to think of me as your friend. I want to be here for you now. Give me a chance. I can prove myself to you," he whispered, his eyes pleading with mine.

I nodded and offered him my hand. He looked at it, surprised, and took it. Then he pulled me into an awkward hug. I gently patted him on the back, not knowing what to do, until he let go.

"Well then, now that that's settled, shall we?" Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the door. After Sirius transformed into a great black dog, we descended down the stairs and went to the hospital wing.


	12. The Hospital Wing

There's an author's note at the bottom. Happy reading!

* * *

As we walked into the Hospital Wing, Harry, to my right, kept shooting looks at me, trying to catch my eye. On my left side, Sirius went in and out of legs, his tail wagging and his happy barks resounding in the halls. My thoughts kept bouncing around in my head; my head was spinning, and if it would've been possible, I would've had a migraine. I had no idea how much Harry remembered or how much he understood about myself and my history. I didn't know how much I wanted him to know. Would he run away from me when he found out how much of a monster I was? I didn't think I could take the chance to know. I cared about him too much. He was a one of a kind friend, and the connection I felt with him I had never felt with anyone. I couldn't jeopardize that over something that was out of my control, like who my grandparents were. Sirius's nudge against my legs brought me out of my thoughts and I followed Harry into the Hospital Wing. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione were all gathered around Madam Pomfrey, trying to bully her into telling them where Harry was.

"Look, either you tell us where Harry and Lexi are, or. . . I'll just have to get my little friends to try and . . . . convince you to tell us. . . try and _jog _your memory," said Ron, his left eye twitching. Madam Proffer's eyes widened and before she could stammer out a reply, Mrs. Weasley saw us and let out a muffled scream.

"Harry! Oh Harry!"

Before she could get more than a foot closer to Harry, Dumbledore basically told her to get her shit together, and to calm down because we'd been through "traumatic experience" and a "terrible ordeal". They could stay, but only if they shut up. They agreed and Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore got Harry into a bed. I stood awkwardly near the door, not sure what do with myself, while Sirius was torn on whether he should sit nearby Harry's bed or be by my side. I gestured to the bed with my hands, indicating he should go by Harry, but he compromised by biting my already torn skirt and yanking me towards Harry's bed. I scowled at his roughness and dusted myself off. I finally noticed how wild I looked. My ripped skirt and torn blouse left little to the imagination, and my exposed skin was caked in mud and blood. I could feel the knots in my hair and my dark eyes twitched occasionally. I tried my best to fix my hair and mend my clothes but everything was beyond repair. Hermione saw my problem and gave me one of the many cloaks she was wearing, along with a band to put my hair in. I smiled, or more like grimaced, gratefully at her and quickly threw them on. Dumbledore told Harry and me to stay in the Hospital Wing until he spoke to the school. Pulling me outside, he asked, "Exactly how much does Harry know about you? How much did he hear?"

I used my power to let Dumbledore see the scene at the graveyard, the part where Lord Voldemort and I mentioned my family. I hadn't been paying attention to Harry; I didn't know how closely he was following our discussion. Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't think it was wise to let Harry know that part of the night. I'm sure you can trust him not to say anything, but the less he knows, the better protected he'll be," he said hesitantly, trying to be as tactful as he could. I nodded my head, having my own reasons for not wanting Harry to know. I knew perfectly well that the only reason Harry wasn't spitting in my face was because frankly, I didn't think the fact that the Dark Lord was my grandfather had really sunk in.

"I agree. The sooner we modify his memory, the better," I said confidently.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Dumbledore asked, his light blue eyes searching my dark orbs.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "You've just told me that that's what you thought was best! How else will we make him forget what he heard? I don't want him hating me because of who my family is!"

"Do you really think Harry will do that? Do you think that Harry Potter, the boy whose parents were killed and who has no family except for the friends he's made here, who considers himself an outcast, do you think this boy will really condemn for who your parents are?"

I stared at him, an incredulous look on my face. "Did you just hear what you said? 'Parents who were killed!' Three guesses who killed them! My fucking dear grandfather! Why on earth would he even give me a second look?" I asked him, my voice trembling slightly. "I don't want to lose him, or any of the other friends I've made for that matter, over something that is out of my control. I-I wouldn't be able to bear it…" I said, lowering my eyes in shame. I couldn't believe how vulnerable I sounded, how pathetic and weak I was becoming. I used to be hard and cold, and now because of these people, I actually was breaking down. I hated it.

Dumbledore must've sensed my discomfort and sincerity, because he sighed again. "I don't approve of this, and I don't agree with what you think, but if it makes you more at ease, I'll modify his memory. Harry will have no recollection of who your family is. However, if he finds out again, I'm afraid I won't be able to help you there," he said, while I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure he won't. Thank you so much. You have my gratitude. I owe you."

"No, you don't. You've gone through so much. This is the least I can do. Although I'm not quite comfortable with taking Harry's memory; it feels like an intrusion, a violation of privacy," he said, grimacing. "But it's for the best. And you mentioned earlier, about becoming a double agent for me. Are you sure that that's what you want to do? Are you sure you know what that entails? It will mean testing your powers to the extreme every day. Your life is at stake, if you are to get caught. Are you sure you've thought this through? This is your family that you're going up against."

I looked at him, my gaze confident. "I'm aware of everything you've said. I think it's about time my so called powers are put to good use. And my life… is of no great importance to me. The lives of others, however, are. I am willing to help you, under one condition. You said that I'm going up against my family. This is true, but not in the sense that you mean. The Dark Lord is no more my family than Filch is. I care deeply about my vampire clan, however. Not all of them follow the Dark Lord willingly. They are forced to do so by their elders. You must understand that they are victims. I ask that, when and if this is all over, you may spare them. Those that I specifically mention."

Dumbledore nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Is that your only condition?" he said, his lips twitching. I couldn't believe. The old fool was laughing at me! I wondered if he too could read minds. I could feel what little blood I had in me rush to my face, making me burn in embarrassment.

"Err, no. I want you to also protect… the Malfoys. They really are my family, they've protected and cared for me since I was two, and whether it was to kiss ass to the Dark Lord or not, I don't care. I want your word that no matter what, they will be protected and spared," I said, trying to keep my voice steady and emotionless.

Dumbledore looked like he was arguing with himself, and finally, fighting back a smile, he nodded again. "That is very admirable. Of course. I give you my word. Will this be all?" he asked, and I nodded stiffly. "Very well then. Seeing as how you will be one as well, I should warn you that Severus Snape will also be a double agent."

I gasped, unable to say anything out of shock. "What? How? Why? "

"The reasons are a private matter between Severus and me. I'm sorry but you understand, right? Good. I take it Voldemort knows you are here, and thinks you are persuading me to get on my good side?" he asked shrewdly, while I just nodded. My neck felt like it was cramping up from so much movement. "I thought so. You shall accompany Snape to the Dark Lord later on this evening, or rather morning. You will tell him that Snape came to you, begging for forgiveness and offering his services just like you did to me. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'm sure I can, but I don't see how we can really trust him!" I said, doubting Snape's intentions.

"Most would say the same about you, Alexandra, knowing your background," he said sternly, while I flushed. "Again, Severus's intentions are a private matter. I trust him completely and you should too." I scowled, still not convinced, but I didn't dare say anything else.

"Well, then, I suggest you step back into the Hospital Wing. Harry will be wondering where you are. Stay there until Severus comes to fetch you," he said, and then he marched off.

'Fetch me, what the fuck is that? I'm not a goddamn dog he can just whistle at.' I fumed inside, storming back into the room. Harry was already asleep and Sirius was by his side. Everyone was sitting down along the bed, eyes wide and fearful as they looked at me. I stifled a groan and leaned against the wall. I slid down, and closed my eyes. I didn't want to have to deal with all their questions and probing looks; at least not tonight. I longed to sleep but most sleeping potions didn't have an effect on me, and I was too keyed up to sleep naturally. Naturally, as soon as I start to drift off, I heard yelling and shouting.

"They'll wake Harry up if they don't shut the fuck up," I said tiredly, without opening my eyes.

"What are they going on about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?" Mrs. Weasley wondered fearfully.

That got my attention, and I quickly stood up and pulled out my wand. I listened cautiously to shouting and running that was coming towards the Hospital Wing.

"That sounds like Professor McGonagall doesn't it? And that Minister of Magic bloke, Fudge!" I said, my voice dripping with relief, as I stashed my wand away.

McGonagall, Snape, and Fudge all burst into the room.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Fudge barked. I rolled my eyes, extremely annoyed.

"Obviously if you don't see him here, he's not here. He's not hiding under the bloody beds, waiting for you to go find him so he can scream 'Gotcha!'" I muttered darkly. Hermione elbowed me, giving herself a bruise, while Fudge narrowed his eyes. Before he could reply, Dumbledore came sweeping up the ward.

McGonagall, Snape, and Fudge all proceeded to tell him what had happened, none too quietly, I might add. I rolled my eyes and felt like crawling into one of the beds while they argued. I sneaked a look at Harry and he was wide awake, looking for one crazed adult to another. I snapped my attention back to the conversation, trying to make sense of what they were saying. Apparently, one of the dementors had performed the kiss to Barty Crouch, which in my opinion wasn't a total regret, and now Dumbledore had just revealed to Fudge that the Dark Lord had returned. The bumbling idiot looked quite shocked to say the least. He took the course that he, being a coward, was obviously going to take: ignorance and denial. He called Dumbledore a fool for believing the word of a mad lunatic, an underage dark mental case, and a dangerous half-breed, yours truly. I cursed at him inside my head, having to use every ounce of restraint I had to not jump on him; while Harry had a little less self-control.

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back! I saw the Death Eaters! Alexandra saw them too! We can give you names! Lucius Malfoy!" shouted Harry, looking at me for support, but I just looked at Dumbledore blankly, not sure what to do.

Fudge retaliated, saying Malfoy was cleared, and so were several other names Harry mentioned. Fudge just refused to believe the Dark Lord was back, no matter what Dumbledore, Harry, or anyone else said about it. The fool ignored all of the advice Dumbledore gave him, including the one that had to do with trying to reach the vampires. At this, I snorted. Fudge had about as much chance of persuading my clan of anything as Snape did of getting a date. Fudge even ignored Snape when the idiot showed him his Dark Mark, and left after telling Dumbledore he'd have to talk to him about how he was running the school and after giving Harry his winnings.

After Fudge's departure, Dumbledore sprang into action, giving out directions to Molly, Bill, McGonagall, and Pomfrey. I just stood there, dazed. I wondered if a vampire could pass out on account of exhaustion. Then things got interesting. Dumbledore asked Sirius to resume his usual form. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what was going on. Sirius obliged, causing Mrs. Weasley to scream in fright. Snape looked like he has swallowed a pound of dragon dung.

"Him! What the hell is he doing here?" Snape snarled, taking a step towards him. I sneered in dislike, and took a step towards Sirius, taking his flank. Dumbledore hid a smile.

"He is here at my invitation, as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other," Dumbledore said, looking at both of them. "Or you can act like babies and just shake hands!" he exclaimed irritably.

Snape and Sirius moved toward each other and quickly shook hands.

"Now that that's settled, I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher- the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I'll contact you there."

"No!" Harry and I cried out. I quickly covered my mouth, cursing myself. Sirius gave Harry a quick one armed hug and held him at arms' length. "You'll see me soon, Harry. I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure I do. I understand," Harry muttered, looking down. Sirius then went towards me.

"You understand too, right, Alexandra? I-I'll miss you. I'll contact you soon," he said hesitantly. I nodded, embarrassed for my emotional outburst. He pulled me into a hug, in which, unlike last time, I embraced him back. I didn't really know when I could see him again. When you lie to the Dark Lord, your days were counted.

"Be careful. I want to see you again," he whispered roughly into my ear.

"You too," I said hoarsely. He let me go, transformed again into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw. Then he was gone.

Dumbledore turned to Severus and me. "Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready . . . if you are prepared. . ."

"I am," Snape said, paling a bit.

"And, you, Alexandra?"

"I am too," I said, my hands balling into fists.

"Then good luck," Dumbledore said with a sad smile. Snape left immediately, while I looked at my three young friends.

"Where are you going Alexandra?" Harry asked his voice cracking. I suspected Dumbledore had modified his memory during the Fudge outburst. I tried to smile, and then gave up.

"I need to take care of a couple of stuff. I promise I'll see you guys soon," I said, trying hard to inject some sincerity into my words. Hermione looked at me with shinning eyes.

"Be careful Lexi. We love you," she said very quietly. I knew she had an idea of what I was doing, and I crossed the room quickly and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I-I love you guys too. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Take care of yourself Granger," I said, flashing her a confident grin. I turned to Ron, and gave him a quick hug as well. Then I walked to Harry.

"Look, I know you have a bunch of questions right now, and I know exactly what you're feeling. But I promise you, everything is going to work out. Everything WILL work out. Just take care of yourself, and keep out of trouble for the next few weeks, until I see you. 'Kay?" I said rapidly. Time was running out. He nodded, trusting me. I hugged him, trying to put all of the emotions I felt towards him into the hug. Then I stepped back, nodded towards Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore, and ran quickly away from the warmth of my loved ones and into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Wheww, that took a while to write. I'm having writer's block. . Next chapter will start the summer before 5th year. Okay, so I've posted up on my profile that I'm thinking about abandoning this story to write another in which Alexandra goes to an English boarding school (Hogwarts) with all of the Harry Potter crew. Let me know what you think by taking the poll I made and/or messaging! I won't update till a few people take the poll because if you don't want me to continue, then what's the point in updating right? Till then, cheers!( :


	13. Kat, Derek, Leo and Wesley

Into the darkness. That's exactly where I was submerged. I had never lied or tested my powers so much in my whole life. The Dark Lord ate up my story of Snape coming to me before the tournament to pledge his allegiance to the Dark Lord. It helped that Snape is an accomplished Legilimens and a total fucking kissass. It didn't matter if he was working for Dumbledore, I still hated the guy. He was a complete slime-ball. Working with him did nothing to improve our relationship.

Anyways, the only thing that kept me from going insane was Draco. He was the one person I saw regularly, since the Dark Lord was staying within the Malfoy Manor. He didn't know that I was really working for Dumbledore and it was so hard to lie to him that way. If he had known the truth, it would've completely destroyed our friendship. Draco wholeheartedly supported the Dark Lord and his beliefs. I couldn't blame him. I had too up until a few weeks ago. Part of me still did. How could I completely let go of something that had been a part of me all my life? I know that the fact that the Dark Lord killed innocent people was wrong. I know that his actions were immoral and evil. I know this. But I can't help but agree that our bloodline needs to be kept pure. Although it's hard to preach this when you're a half-vampire. So I guess I'm a walking contradiction.

Part of the job that the Dark Lord had given was to persuade my vampire clan to join his army. What a hard job. NOT. They were all jumping at the chance to prove themselves. They knew that with Voldemort in charge, they'd get more leeway with what they can eat or not. That's what's important in my world. The prey you can feed on. The more you have, the better. With Voldemort in charge, Muggles would be free game, with no worries about protecting your cover. So of course my clan would love to join the Dark Lord's army.

There were a few young vampires, however, that this disagreed with this. The rebels, I guess you could call them. They were "vegetarians", meaning they only drank the blood of animals. Vegetarians were extremely rare. Extremely extremely rare. Most vampires believe that they are entitled to drink human blood because of suppression they face from them. So those that feel any compassion are rare. In fact, I only know of four: Kat, Derek, Leo, and Wesley. These are the four that I asked Dumbledore to spare, if the Dark Lord were to lose.

These four were my friends. They attended Beauxabaton with me and although I really wanted to tell them my true allegiances, I couldn't. I couldn't risk it getting out to the Dark Lord. So I endured their small jibes and insults they'd throw my way. They thought I was hypocrite for supporting the slaughter that the Dark Lord was committing. Fortunately, they still talked to me. They had been my friends for too long to break our friendship off now. I was eternally grateful for this. I loved them to death. Even though the Dark Lord kept me busy, I visited them whenever I could.

"Hey guys," I said, walking towards them. They were lounging around a small lake, their beauty achingly apparent in the sun.

"Why, if it isn't Her Highness!" Kat teased, her cat green eyes flashing humorously. "What brings you down here with the lowly peasants?"

I rolled my eyes while I took off my clothes, revealing my bikini underneath. "I took up charity and my first task was to hang out with you losers," I shot back, smiling at them. Then I noticed one of them was missing. "Hey, where's Wesley?"

Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around me. "Here I am, _mon cheri_," a deep voice purred in my ear. Then I felt myself fly through the air and land in the water.

"ARGGHHH! WES YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. Leo suddenly appeared next to me, his blonde hair dripping with water.

"Hello Alexandra," he said with a grin. "As you always, I can tell you're wet with excitement to see me."

As their laughter surrounded me, I scowled and looked at my dark-skinned friend. "Derek, you haven't teased, humiliated, or hit on me yet. What's wrong?"

"He's just a little. . . how do you call it. . ." said Wes, pretending to stroke his chin in thought. Then he snapped his fingers and said gleefully, "Oh yeah. He's just a little WHIPPED!"

Derek growled and in a flash, he and Wes were wrestling, their bodies making thunderous sounds. I looked at Kat, confused. "Whipped by who?"

She blushed, her face turning as red as her hair. "He's not whipped! He just has a girlfriend now," she said, her voice turning defensive. I gaped at her, unbelieving. Kat was a lot like me, especially where boys were concerned. She liked to keep her options open and enjoyed jumping from one boy to another. She'd never ever had one boyfriend and teased me relentlessly when I was with Martin. I never thought she'd end up with Derek, of all people! They were complete opposites! Whereas Kat was outspoken, honest, and tactless, Derek was this sweet, reserved, brooding gentleman. I couldn't believe they had fallen for one another. Especially since Derek knew of Kat's history with guys, which included Wes and Leo, his best friends. I guess he'd fallen pretty hard.

"Wow," I said finally, running my fingers through my raven hair. "No more one night stands. Are you sure you're ready to settle down Kat? Or what little Derek don't know won't hurt him?" I said mischievously, winking at her.

She snickered and said, "Oh man Alex. You don't change at all. I thought Martin would've broken you by now!"

I gagged and said, "Fuck no! Haven't you heard? I dumped him ages ago!"

In a flash, Wes appeared next to me. "Did you now," he said, smirking roguishly. "So does that mean you're free tomorrow night?"

Kat and I rolled our eyes. "Been there, done that," Kat muttered, pushing herself off the log we were sitting on. She strolled over to Derek and started making out.

I stared at her, entranced by her swinging hips. I'd always nursed a crush on Kat since I discovered I liked girls. In fact I discovered I liked girls because of her!

Wes shoved me into the lake again. "Okay," I said, wringing out my hair. "You have got to stop doing that."

"Well I get jealous when you look at Kat like that and not me!" he pouted, flicking his bronzed hair out his hazel eyes. I laughed as I settled onto his lap.

"Come on Wes, you know you're still my favorite," I said sincerely, as we watched Leo and Derek wrestle and Kat play referee. "So. Tell me. How are you?"

He didn't answer right away; instead he kept staring at our friends.

"Worried," he said finally, lowering his voice. "About Kat. About Derek. About Leo. But mostly," he whispered, turning his serious gaze towards me. "About you."

I scoffed. "What the hell do you have to be worried about? Can't you see," I said, trying to look thrilled. "Can't you see that now, with the Dark Lord rising, we vampires have nothing to worry about! This OUR time, Wesley! The Dark Lord shall see to it that vampires have everything we want. A grand era is dawning. Only a fool would deny it."

Wes looked at me with saddened eyes. "Then I guess I'm a fool. What happened to the Alexandra I used to know huh? She used to have mercy, compassion. She believed in the same things I did, granted a little less than I did. Now I just see this fanatic of the 'Dark Lord'," Wes said, mimicking the worshipping way I said 'Dark Lord'. "And yet," he sighed, "I still love you. So I still worry about you. Especially since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is using you as some sort of double agent. Alex, have you thought about what could happen if you get caught?!"

By now, Wes's carrying voice had reached the rest of the gang and they too were waiting my answer. I flipped my hair and answered haughtily.

"Yes, Wesley, I have thought what could happen. I am fully aware of the consequences. And guess what. I don't care. I'm willing to risk my life for the Dark Lord. He is my grandfather! And the only family I have left."

"And what about your vampire brethren," Derek said softly. "Don't they count?"

"OF course they do! They'll all benefit from the Dark Lord! Not that any of them care about me. They only care about my connection the Dark Lord. Even then they don't want me as their queen," I said sullenly. The clan's rejection of me still hurt.

Leo shook his head. "You forgot us," he said forcefully. "We've been with you since the beginning. You don't have to follow the Dark Lord if you're only reason is because he's your family. You hardly even know him! Please, leave him and the dangers that you face with him!"

All the others nodded their head in agreement. I wish it were that easy.

"I wish it was that easy," I said, "But it's not. I'm going to fight for the Dark Lord's cause with every piece of strength I have. I respect your decisions and beliefs; I ask you to do the same with me."

The glimmer of hope they had in their eyes vanished. Wes sighed and replied, "Well I guess we have no other choice."

I smiled and said, "No I guess not. But please remember that I love you guys. And that you're always in my thoughts." Then I shook my head and snickered. "Damn, we're becoming a bunch of fags aren't we?"

They laughed and Leo said, "I know I am," while caressing Derek's cheek. Kat snarled and slammed herself against him, ensuing another fight. I smiled affectionately and said, "Well I have to go. I won't see much of you guys for a while. Try to behave please. No holding 'Anti-Dark Lord' rallies."

"Awww that was the plan for Saturday night!" Leo joked. I gave each of them a hug and couldn't resist whispering into Wes's ear: "Your Alex is still in here. Even if I can't show it." Then I flashed them a smile and took off.

* * *

I know I said I wasn't going to update but I couldn't resist putting this one up. . I love new characters, even though these aren't going to very important. At least not now. Oh and none of them like Alex romantically. They just mess around like that since Kat and Alex have had sex with each of them. It's that thing where friends go around with friends. (; So please take the poll that's on my homepage! Seriously, no more updates till more people take it.


	14. 12 Grimmauld Place

The weeks went by quickly. Before I knew it, it was already the middle of August. I had just talked to Dumbledore for the first time in a month and he told me the encounter Harry had with the dementors. I was so grateful that he hadn't been expelled from Hogwarts. That would've meant that I wouldn't' have been able to see him as frequently as I wouldn't liked. Dumbledore also told me that he wanted me to go to Grimauld place in order to keep up with appearances. I didn't want to have to explain where I was for the whole summer when Sirius, my guardian, was in tnumber 12 Grimmauld Place.

I was packing up my things in the Malfoy Manor when Draco sauntered in my room.

"Heard you're going with fucking Saint Potter," he said, rolling his eyes. I laughed and threw in a couple of more blouses in my bags.

"Babe you know I have to. It's to keep up appearances. How can I be a spy for the Dark Lord if I'm around you lot all the time?" I asked, closing my suitcase. He scoffed and didn't answer. He stood behind me, his hands traveling to my waist.

"Draco," I warned, smiling slightly. I was going to miss his horny antics. "Draco, your parents are downstairs."

He pressed his erection against my bum and I took this as 'I don't give a fuck'. 'Well in that case,' I thought, turning to face him, grinning devilishly. 'I don't either.'

Then I threw his pants down and got on my knees.

* * *

I arrived to number 12 Grimmauld Place later that night. Dumbledore had given me a slip of paper on it and after reading and destroying it, the place appeared right before my eyes. I opened the door, a little afraid. Then I thought, 'What the hell do I have to be afraid of? Man up Alex!' I took a deep breath and went inside. At once, this fucking portrait starting wailing and screaming all kinds of bloody insults. I was about to attack it with a hex but then Sirius came and closed the curtains over it, yelling, "Shut up you old hag!"

After it was silenced, he turned around and spotted me.

"Alexandra!" he said, surprised. "We weren't expecting you till tomorrow!"

"Should I go back outside?" I said cheekily, gesturing to the door.

"No!" he exclaimed hurriedly, shaking his head. "That's fine. Just follow me. We were about to have dinner."

I left my stuff by the door and followed him. The house was pretty creepy. It looked like a regular vampire's abode. We entered a room with a table filled with people. The conversation immediately stopped as soon as we went. I looked around the table awkwardly. Mr. and Mrs. Wesley were there, along with Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. A man named Remus was there and so was Nymphadora Tonks, my distant aunt. And finally, my eyes found Harry, sitting next to Ron. My heart soared; I had missed him the most. Before I had a chance to say anything, Sirius said, "Alexandra just arrived. She's going to be staying with us for the rest of the summer."

Mrs. Wesley smiled and said, "It'll be a tight arrangement but you can sleep with Hermione and Ginny. You'll have to share a bed with one of them."

I smiled back and nodded. "That's fine," I said throatily. "I'm just glad you're able to take me in." Then I looked at Sirius. "Thank you for that."

Sirius smiled hesitantly and said shyly, "This is your house too Alexandra. You have nothing to thank me for."

As he showed me to my seat next to Hermione and across Harry, I replied, "You don't have to call me Alexandra. Everyone calls me Alex or Lexi."

Sirius nodded and agreed. They ate quietly at first. Then the questions came.

"So," Harry said quietly. "Why didn't you tell us what you were?" Then he glanced at Sirius. "Or who you were related to!"

My blood turned cold. I thought that bloody old man had erased his memory!

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly, looking him straight in the eye. He glare back and said, "Don't act stupid. We all know what you are now! And you didn't tell us! I had to find out in the fucking graveyard from Voldemort!" By now he was yelling and everyone was staring at us. Mrs. Wesley whispered, "Harry!" and Sirius said, "Hey Harry, calm down. Don't yell at her. This isn't the place to discuss this."

I took a deep breath and held up my hand. "No it's alright. I don't care." I looked around the table. "These are my friends. And now that it's out in the open, I think I should set everything straight." Then I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I was silent for a moment and then asked, "What do you remember from that night at the graveyard?"

Harry went from looking angry to confused to defiant. "I just remember you being by Nagini and she was wrapped around you. They took some stuff from you to revive Voldemort then when he came back he said you were a vampire. Then you told him about your special powers. Then you offered to be a double agent," he said, looking angry once more. "What the hell was that about?"

I looked at Sirius and Remus. They were the only two people in the room that knew the truth. They looked back at me, their eyes pleading with mine. I shook my head. I wouldn't lie. I'd tell them everything but my mother's family line.

"I can explain everything," I said tiredly, burying my face in my hands. Then I glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Wesley. "I understand that I have no control over what your children can know or not. If you wish for them to leave, I understand. I'll also understand if after hearing my story, you won't want me to be in contact with them either."

Mr. Wesley answered, "They can hear everything you have to say. And as for speaking to you, I most certainly will not and cannot prohibit them from doing so. It's their own decision." Then he smiled encouragingly. "Go on."

I was momentarily touched. What a sweet man. Then I turned my attention back to Harry.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Why the hell you were at the graveyard in the first place?" he said immediately.

"Like you said, I am a vampire. Vampires have the some of the strongest defenses of all creatures. My blood and venom was not required to revive the Dark Lord, but it would give him an advantage. Now before you say anything," I said hurriedly, as I saw that Harry's and everyone else's eyes had flashed angrily. "I'll explain exactly why I gave him that later." I swallowed hard. That was the worst part, I decided. The fact that I could've prevented all of this. But I gave my blood and flesh willingly. Now I'd have to live with that for the rest of my life.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "But why were you at the maze? And why did they pick you?"

I thought quickly. "I was asked by Bagman to act as one of the 'monsters' that was to appear at the maze. Along with Martin. I agreed because," I hesitated, turning pink. I averted my eyes from Harry's. "I agreed because I wanted to keep an eye on you. And I didn't want that bitch, Fleur, to win," I muttered. Harry and the rest chuckled at that. I continued. "I was picked to give parts of myself to the Dark Lord because I'm not a full bred vampire. I'm a half-breed," I laughed harshly. "My human blood made me more compatible with the Dark Lord and prevented from their being any nasty reaction to the vampire blood." This was true. "I don't know if there are any other half-breeds around, but I'm the only one in Europe. And since Martin had been working for the Dark Lord from the start, he offered me as the 'sacrifice'."

Harry stared at me. "And you were with this guy?"

I laughed. "Harry, you don't know how I grew up. Most vampires side with the Dark Lord. I grew up believing what they believed. No offense," I said glancing at Hermione. "But I used to be as bad as Malfoy when it came to the purity of blood. Then I met these guys that brought my conceit down a notch." I chuckled, thinking about my friends. "They made me think about the stupidity of it all. How ironic that I was preaching about purity of blood when I'm a half-breed. So I changed my way of thinking, thank goodness. But anyways, I knew of Martin's 'beliefs', I guess you can call of them. I knew of the Malfoy's history. But I didn't care. They were my family. I had… no one else."

Harry glanced at Sirius, whose face was buried in his hands. "How'd you end up with the Malfoys?"

"Like I said, my vampire clan has always sided with the Dark Lord. The lure of having all of the Muggles as their prey entices them," I said, making Ginny and Hermione shudder. "My mother was a vampire. She was very good friends with Narcissa, Draco's mother. At least she was while she supported the Dark Lord. My mother was… very high up in the Dark Lord's ranks and in the clan's ranks. But when she fell in love with Sirius, she was banished from the clan and from the Death Eaters. She joined the Order and was killed on the Dark Lord's orders by Bellatrix Lestrange," I said, my rage taking over. I gripped my chair and closed my eyes. I still couldn't believe the huge mistake I had made.

"When she died, Sirius was sent to Azkaban shortly after. I was left an orphan. My clan took me in, but then pushed me off to the Malfoys. Either Narcissa's friendship with my mother ran deeper than I thought or they hoped I'd be of some use to the Dark Lord if and when he returned to power. My guess is the latter. The Dark Lord's pretty happy they did," I said with a shrug.

"So they kept you out of convenience." Hermione said. I struggled to find the right words.

"Yes they probably did. But, I don't care. I don't hold any anger towards the Malfoys or anything. I'm thankful for the fact that they took me in, when no one else would. They made me feel compassion and human emotions, if that's believable. And although this might sound like naivety to you guys, I know that the Malfoys have love for me. At least they do now."

Everyone was quiet as they took in my words. Then Harry said, "So throughout your life, you were sent back and forth from the clan in France to the Malfoys here in England." I nodded. "Okay. So why didn't you tell us your father was Sirius? How did your mum and him even meet?"

"Your second question can be better answered by Sirius, as I don't even know the answer to it," I said, looking at Sirius. "As for why I didn't tell you, it's fairly simple. I hated Sirius and I knew you loved him. You've got to remember whom I grew up with. The Malfoys didn't want me hating Lestrange, obviously because she was Narcissa's sister and one of the Dark Lord's followers. So they figured it would be better to say, 'Oh, your father killed your mum so you should hate him and seek revenge.' Which, by association, meant that I would side with the Dark Lord and go against. . . all of you guys," I said, waving my hands towards the adults. "So, I was sent to Hogwarts to spy on you," I said, pointing at Harry. "And Martin was sent to spy on me, to make sure I didn't switch sides. Although I didn't known the Dark Lord was coming back, I did know the Malfoys believed he was getting stronger. I do apologize for this," I said, swallowing hard. "I became your friend in order to spy on you. But then I really did start to love all of you guys," I pleaded, looking around at my young friends. "I can't express how much you guys mean to me. You're one of the reasons I switched sides. I didn't want to fight against my friends. Or my father," I whispered, looking at Sirius. "The night on the graveyard, Voldemort revealed to me that Lestrange actually killed my mum. Pretty stupid move on his part. That convinced me that I was on the wrong side. Although, I wish I had known that Sirius didn't kill my mother. I wouldn't have willingly given up my blood and skin." I told Harry looking at him, willing him to look back since he was staring at the table. "That's why I offered to spy on Dumbledore for him. I knew he'd allow that and that would let me maintain contact with you lot without it being suspicious. Dumbledore knows this of course and he agreed. So, I'm a spy for Dumbledore acting like a spy for Voldemort. That's what I've been doing all summer."

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny looked pretty impressed, while Hermione looked worried.

"Dumbledore must have quite a lot of faith in your abilities to allow you to do such a difficult task," Tonks remarked.

"It's ridiculous!" Mrs. Wesley exclaimed. "How can Dumbledore expect a mere child to be able to lie to such degree and to such an evil, powerful man! Alexandra has a death wish by doing that! And you, Sirius, how can you allow her to do such a thing? As her father, you should prohibit it!"

"I am not just a child," I said, irritated. "I've done things none of you can imagine. I don't care about the dangers. I want to redeem myself! It's my fault the Dark Lord came back. It's my fault Di-Diggory died. It's my fault you're all in danger! How can I just sit back and relax if I know there's something I can do about it? That's not me."

"Alexandra, it's not your burden to bear," Remus said quietly. "Don't risk your life because of something you did of ignorance and naivety."

"It's my decision. You all insult me," I said, waving my hands carelessly. "I'm not completely useless. Do you guys really think Dumbledore would let me go out and do this if he wasn't sure I could handle it?"

"Well, Dumbledore has been known to make some barmy decisions," Ron muttered. Harry then spoke up.

"Wait, at the graveyard, you told Voldemort you had some powers. Was that true?"

I nodded. "Yes. I inherited them from my mother. I can see what people are thinking and I can make them see what I'm thinking. Also, I can completely block my thoughts from a Legilimens. Kind of like being absolutely perfect at Occlumency. That's what makes me the perfect spy!"

"And how the hell do we know that you're not really a spy for Voldemort?" Harry asked acidly.

"You don't," I said simply. "You either trust me or Dumbledore or you don't. I'm not here to convince anyone of my loyalty. You wanted the truth. I gave it to you. I have no secrets now. Anything you want to ask, go right ahead."

Harry remained silent. Then Mr. Wesley spoke. "I trust you. If Dumbledore trusts you, so do I." Mrs. Wesley, Tonks, and Remus agreed and I smiled at them gratefully.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you're not running out in terror after finding out what I am," I said. "I understand if you don't want me living with your children, Mrs. Wesley."

"I don't mind, Alexandra. Though," she hesitated, embarrassed. "I do wish to know more about your eating habits."

I laughed. "Of course. Well, obviously, I can't eat any of this food," I grimaced, gesturing to the food on the table. "I mean, I can, but it tastes like dirt and it doesn't do anything for me. So I have to drink blood. Now," I hurried. "That doesn't mean I have to drink human blood. In fact, I haven't drank human blood in about six months now," I said proudly.

"What do you mean," asked Ginny. "If you don't drink human blood, then what do you drink?"

"Remember those guys I mentioned earlier that made me think differently about Wizarding blood? Well, they also made me think differently about the blood I drank. They showed me that I could drink animal blood and although I won't be as strong as I am when I drink human blood, it's enough to keep me healthy. We call ourselves vegetarians," I snickered. "So you don't have to worry about me drinking your guys' blood at night or something. I only need to feed about twice I month and if you notice the color of my eyes, I just fed before I got here."

"What does the color of your eyes have anything to do with whether you feed or not?" Hermione asked.

I shrugged. "It's some weird vampire thing. My normal eye color is grey. But the longer I take to feed, the darker my eyes get, until they reach pitch-black. I'd never let them get that far along though. It's too much of a risk to be around you guys and be thirsty."

"Really? How strong are you?" Fred asked, interested.

"Not as strong as most vampires, for several reasons. I'm not full bred and I don't drink human blood. But even so, you'll have a pretty hard time getting rid of me. For instance, out of the people in this room, I think that it would take at least three of the adults here to kill me," I said, smirking. I was pretty amazing if I do say so myself.

Sirius snorted and said, "Big deal. Your mother could've killed us all with one hand tied behind her back." I glared at him.

"Whoa. That's really impressive," George said eagerly. Harry hesitated and then asked, "So is it true? What you said at the graveyard. You can't age after you turn seventeen?"

I hesitated as well. Then I nodded. "Yes. It's true. This is how I'll look for the rest of my life."

Silence met my last statement. "So. . ." I said awkwardly. "Anymore questions?"

They all chuckled. "I think that's enough for now. Bedtime you lot," Mrs. Wesley said briskly. They all started clearing out, including Harry.

'I'll be back,' I mouthed to Sirius. He nodded and I went after him.

"Hey," I said softly, pulling him back. "I just wanted to make sure you understood where I was coming from. Why I couldn't tell you what I was and who my father was. You do still want to be my friend, don't you?"

Harry sighed. "I do understand, now I guess. It just made me mad that you kept such huge secrets from me. From all of us. The vampire thing and Sirius thing I can handle. What I can't wrap my head around is why you would help such an evil man get resurrected!" he said, his voice rising.

I flinched at the severity of his voice. "That's the way I was raised! Those were the beliefs that were instilled in me! To do anything I could to help the Dark Lord. I didn't choose it. But it's all I knew. I'm not trying to justify my actions. It's something I'll always regret. But," I said, looking at him. "I'm trying to fix it. I'm doing everything I can. Just please, forgive me. You mean a lot to me, Harry. You're one of my closest friends."

His harsh stare softened. "And you're mine Alex. It's just hard for me to deal with all this stuff. Give me time and I'll be better. And. . ." he paused. "I forgive you."

I grinned and threw my arms over him. "Thanks babe. It means a lot to me."

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned back to look at me. Then he closed the space between us with his lips.

* * *

I know, cliffhanger! Couldn't resist. Don't worry, the kiss isn't not serious. . . or is it? :p Haha. Oh and I pretty much gave up on my boarding school idea. Not enough people voted. : / So I'm sticking to this :D I'll update soon!


	15. The Talk

At first, I was too shocked to do anything else but stand there. Wasn't this the guy that only six months ago told me that he didn't like me _like that_? Then I thought, 'Who the hell cares? He's kissing you!'

So I responded by licking his sweet lower lip with my tongue and he parted his lips, allowing me to explore his mouth. We made out softly for a while, until he gently pushed me away. I stared at him, my gray eyes dark with desire.

"What the hell was that?" I finally said hoarsely. "I thought you didn't like me?"

Harry looked embarrassed. "I-I don't know. I don't know what came over me. I-I'm sorry, Lexi."

I stared at him for a full minute. He did nothing but stare back. Refusing to look hurt, I quickly muttered, "Good night," and rushed up the stairs. I went inside the first room I found and locked the door. Then I proceeded to call Harry every name in the book.

'How dare he,' I fumed. 'How dare he play with my feelings like that! He knows I care about him! He kisses me and then APOLIGIZES FOR IT? Who the hell does that?'

'Let's not forget,' said this stupid little annoying voice in my head, 'that you convinced him that you felt nothing for him. He confronted you about your advances towards him and you proceeded to, ahem, blame it on the aaaaalcoohol.'

I took deep breaths, trying to calm down. That stupid voice was right. I did lie to him. As far as he knows, I could be in love with Ron! And as for apologizing, it's Harry, I thought, rolling my eyes affectionately. The kid would fuck my brains out and then apologize for it.

That still didn't explain why he kissed me. Why the sudden change in feelings? He told me he only saw me as a friend.

'That was in December. It's now August. People can change a lot in eight months. Look at you,' the voice chided. 'You changed in one night.'

I nodded. This was also true. Maybe now that he's seeing me risk my life and all that crap, he's realizing that he should take risks and be with who he really wants. Instead of some stupid bimbo crush like Cho.

My lips slowly curved into a wicked smile. 'I'm going to shag Harry Potter, I'm going to shagg Pooootteer,' I sang to myself as I left the room. I was so caught up in my little fuck fantasy involving handcuffs and chocolate syrup that I crashed into Sirius without looking.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry Sirius!" I cried, scrambling to get up. He held up his hand, while rubbing his head with the other.

"S'okay," he said, smiling slightly. "Nothing broke." I smiled back without thinking and then froze. I realized that, for the first time ever, we were alone. His face paled, as he probably realized the same thing.

"I-uh. . . I-you, do-do you think you wanna go into the sitting room and talk?" he stuttered, looking at me with hopeful eyes. Unable to say anything, I nodded and followed him downstairs into a dark, dingy room. I settled into an armchair while he threw himself on the couch.

"So," I said, looking around. "This is your place?"

He snorted. "It's my PARENT'S place. They left it to me and I offered it to Dumbledore as the Order's headquarters since it has every protection spell known. 'Bout the only useful thing I can do since I'm not allowed out."

I grimaced sympathetically. "I'd go crazy if I wasn't allowed to step outside."

"Trust me, it's no walk in the park. Especially if you're stuck in a house you've despised all your life."

"You hate this house?" I asked curiously. "Why?"

And so it began. The first real conversation with my father. He told me all about his pureblood fanatic family and his hatred towards them. He described his life and friends at Hogwarts and how Harry's dad, James, became like a brother to him, along with Remus and Peter. He recounted all the adventures they had together and how at the age of sixteen, he went to live with James and his parents and left his maniacal family altogether. All of this, without a single mention of my mother.

As he paused to take a breath in between one of his Marauder stories, I blurted out, "Sirius when did you meet my mother?"

His open mouth closed and opened again. "I'm sorry Alexandra. I can't," he said hollowly, shaking his head. "I. . . I'm just not ready to talk about your mom. I know it's selfish of me, you must be dying to know about her, but I just can't." He looked at me with the same pleading face he always makes.

I swallowed my burning curiosity and bitter disappointment and nodded. "Of course. I understand."

We stayed silent for a while, neither of us knowing what to say but not willing to leave either.

Finally, I murmured, "Thanks for forgiving me. I- All of my hate, I regret it. I regret it so much." And suddenly, I felt compelled to explain myself. "I just, I always thought you were the one that killed her. My mother. And not only that, by killing her, you also killed my father, and any chance I had at a family life. That's why I hated you so much. You made me toughen up from a young age because I had no one. No one to call my own. Lucius wasn't even a father to Draco and Narcissa could never achieve the mother warmth I always imagined. The vampire clan, well," I laughed bitterly. "The only reason they didn't kill me was out of fear and reverence to the Dark Lord. You have no idea how lonely it is to feel that way. To know that the only reason people interact with you if because of your parentage."

He looked at me with a pained expression. "Trust me," he said softly. "I know more than you think."

I blinked and smiled. "I guess we have our crappy childhoods in common."

His mouth spread into a wry, sarcastic smile. "What a beautiful thing to share with my daughter. A miserable, shitty life."

I laughed and said, "Better than having nothing similar. At least we can swap stories and see who tops who."

He grimaced. "You lived with vampires, I think you had it worse."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, you had live with that old hag. You win."

He grinned. "I think I could get used to this," he said, gesturing to the space between us. "You, me, talking normally."

I hesitated, then smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Yeah. Yeah, I could too."

* * *

You all must completely hate me . I've just had a rough year. I'm not promising consistant updates BUT I think I'll update with more frequency than once a year :)


End file.
